Safe Heaven
by Sandzia
Summary: Why doesn't she see me. Well she sees me and even smiles at me sometimes but not full of love like she does with Teller. I hate him and I will kill him and then she will be mine, even if I have to take her by force and I am capable of that. This story is AU. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Jax Pov

After yet another run to Reno I was going home sexually satisfied but with an empty void in my heart. I always made sure that I was on every one of those runs to Reno because of the bitches down there. They do suck a mean cock. It seemed that my life had come to matter all about sex this days. Drinking, doing drugs and getting my dick wet. That was since Tara left me a 3 years ago. She was the first girl that I loved and I wanted her to be my old lady, I mean she even got my crow on her back. But who was I kidding she wasn't cut out for this life. She didn't fit in. She was to ambitious, she though she was too good for this town. She wanted to leave as soon as she could. And even if she wanted me to live with her I couldn't. As she wasn't cut out for my life I wasn't for her. I don't fit anywhere else. I was meant to be in a club. It was a club that my dad was the founder. It was in my blood. Besides I would never leave my mother. She means the world to me. She is the strongest woman alive and she still amazes me with her strength.

10 years ago my brother died when he was just 6 from a heart disease. She was there with him when he went into a coma. Just two years after that my dad had an accident and he was hanging on for 3 days until my mom told him it was okay for him to let go. She was so strong after that, she worked hard so that she could give me the best upbringing possible. She was grieving silently. She was and still is me hero.

She is better now. 5 years ago she married Clay the current president and my fathers best friend. She was smiling again and laughing, she was happy and I am so happy that they found each other.

Now when I look at them I see love and happiness and I want something like that as well. I know that am a one woman guy and I want to find an old lady that I can share my burdens and fears. I want to share happiness and success with that woman. I know that I am only 22 but I already had my fun. I want someone to grab and take me away from this misery. I was tired of mindless pussy that wanted to be my old lady. Little did I know that a crazy black haired girl will take me out of my misery and show me love like no other.


	2. Chapter 2

I lean back on the counter behind the bar and yawn big time. I just started my second job today at the bar which is very popular. I just get a couple of minutes of peace and quiet before the rush begins and then I wont get any break until 3 o'clock in the morning when the bar closes.

I had finished my first job as as personal assistant to a sexist prick but I take pride in knowing that this was my last day working for him. He did however took me by surprise and gave me $1000 as a l laving present saying that I was his best assistant. I was grateful really because every dollar counts now.

"Hey beautiful can I have a beer." I look up and see a on older but handsome man before me. I poured him his beer and he gave a $20 and told me to keep the rest. I loved this job really. I had fun here and the tips were really great. When I finish this job I am literally falling asleep but I laugh as much as I work here. The pace of work is fast as the bar was overflowing with people. A couple of regulars are here and they are giving me bigger tips since they know I leave in two days.

After on hour the girls and me go on the bar to dance. I am laughing and having fun. After that we go back to pouring drinks. Then we dance a couple more times and by the time we finished I am completely spend. I made $450 tonight. Now you see why I love this job. Between the dancing and the drunken guys the tips are flowing and not to sound vain or anything I am one of the favourites.

I get home at 5 in the morning. I live in a crappy one bedroom apartment in a dodgy area. I have 5 locks on the door in case someone wants to break in. I keep some cash in the house because as you see I bring the money home.

I go into the one bedroom that I have and see my sister fast asleep. Her red mane all over the pillow. It had been just the two of us for two years now. Actually it was just the two of us long before that. My life had been perfect until a couple weeks after my 15th birthday. My dad died in a car crash. My mom fell into a deep depression and it fell on my shoulders to take care of my little sister who was 10 at the time. Since I was 16 I was working so could buy food for my sister and me because my mum just drank her way through my dad insurance. I was furious at her because I had to take care of her and my sister. I cant tell you how many time I had to clean my mom up because she was covered with puke or she pissed herself.

Then things got even worse when she brought her new boyfriend home. He was just disgusting and he started my mum on drugs. When I came home one day they were both on the floor completely drugged. My sister looked at them and ran to our bedroom. Its not a site for a 12 year old to see.

When I turned 18 a lawyer contacted me, he was our family lawyer and I liked him. He told me that dad left me some money and that I only can get when I turned 18. There wasn't much but just over $5000 but for me that was a lot for a start. I asked him to draw some custody papers so I could take care of my sister and she will be my responsibility legally now.

When my mum signed the papers I don't thing she was even sober. I couldn't care less. I lost all respect for her so once that was done I took my sister and the little belongings we had to a motel and from then on I looked for a apartment and me to get a better job.

So I fount this apartment with one bedroom but it was okay. We could make it maybe later we could find something else. I found a job as a waitress and I worked there for a couple of moths but the pay was really shitty. Then I found the job at the sexist prick but that was only part time, so I found another gig babysitting for brats in the city for a rich couple. They were paying good money but the brats were horrible. I did stay at the job. Had not choice, couldn't leave on on salary.

Things were going all right but I needed more money. I wanted to move, somewhere safer. I found a job at the bar. It was so convenient. Now I had 3 good salaries and I wanted to move to a better neighbourhood, but looking through houses I don't know how a website popped up and it showed a small town called Charming. I really liked it and so did Lea. I did read about it and it had a low criminal rate and it was a beautiful and a quiet town. We decided to move there but as it was December and I didn't want my sister to move classes we decided to move when she finished this year. This time had came. Lea finished school on Wednesday and we will be moving on Saturday as I have to go to work on Thursday and Friday. I couldn't wait to move. I already rented a little house and Lea has a place in school for next year. The house isn't big but it has two bedroom

and it had a decent size back-garden so we sit and tan.

With that I ate something took a shower and fell asleep on my sofa bed. It felt like only five minutes passed when I woke up to see Lea's forest green eyes that had a few specks of brown in them, the same eyes that dad had and her big smile that showed off her braces.

"Hey Phoebe I just wanted you to know that I am leaving for school and the coffee is in the coffee machine. I love you." I gave her a kiss and went back to sleep. At 11 my alarm clock went of and I felt rested enough. Today is my last day babysitting the brats and I couldn't be happier. Today and Tomorrow and on Saturday we will be leaving.

At 12.30 I stated the job which will be finishing at 6. I really liked the couple they were nice people. They two gave me a premium which I excepted. After all 2 grand doesn't go unnoticed.

when I got home Lea was sitting on the sofa, she told me that pizza should be here soon. I took a quick shower and joined her and we talked and laughed as we couldn't do that lately. Although there was five year difference between us she was my best friend. Much to soon I had to leave for work. This was another good night and I made $300.

The past two days I spend packing and nights at work. On Friday was my leaving bash, so the tips kept coming. I made $600 myself and all the girls gave me theirs which in total was another £900 and my boss gave me another $1000. I was in tears because I love them and I will miss them.

So now I had a quite a large amount of savings. I had $16.570 on my account and another $3000 in cash. It should get me through till I find a job there.

So on Saturday morning the moving van came over and we packed all the stuff from our little apartment. There wasn't much furniture. But there were a lot of beat and pieces.

At 10 in the morning we hit the road. The trunk and back seat was full of clothes and little things. We had a blast singing and laughing. It was good to see Lea smile so much. When we passed the Welcome to Charming sign we immediately fell n love with the scenery. It was picturesque. Full of little houses with flowers in front. It was simply breathtaking. This is how I pictured a small town to be.

When I puled my 2001 Honda Civic on the drive was of our little house I was mesmerised. It want anything fancy juts a small light brown house with grass where we could plant some flowers and a driveway and a little garage that wants big enough to fit a car in. It was a one story house. There was a bigger kitchen where there was a small table big enough for 4 people. The kitchen was newly done with white cabinets and beige granite tops. It looked great. Then there was a nice living room with light beige carpets and mocha walls. And two bedroom. One bedroom was painted yellow and had the wood floors and the other was painted light blue also having wood floors. We didn't like the colour so we would be changing them.

Soon the moving truck came and we unpacked the kitchen and the living room which only had my corner sofa bed and the glass coffee table. It actually went well with that. I would have to but a standing lamp and some plants to decorate the room. The backyard wasn't too big but I can fit a grill and a small table or some beach chairs to tan. I already loved the house.

It was 8 o'clock when we finished and we were completely famished so we decided to drive to the main street. It was maybe 5 minute drive and we stopped by a dinner. It was styled in the 50's and I liked it very well and so did Lea.

"Look Pheebs it looks so cool. I am so happy we are here. And its so quiet you can concentrate." she was definitely exited.

We sat in one booths and a blond waitress came over. She had warm brown eyes and big smile that showed off her dimples. She was about my age.

"Hello ladies what can I get you."

we both ordered burgers and she looked at us and said

"You are new here right. I never saw you before."

"Yes we moved here today from L.A"

"So how do you like it here so far."

"We love it here. Its so quiet and peaceful." Lea cut in with a big smile.

"Yes it is. I lived here all my life and I love it here. I will let you ladies eat now. Hope to see you around."

After we ate we went home and made my sofa bed and fell asleep and for first time in I thought that the future looked bright and sunny.


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't slept that long in years and finally I was well rested. I look at Lea and she is sleeping with her mouth open and drooling on the pillow. I look at the clock and its 9 am and I go to the bathroom to get a shower. I start to make coffee and some breakfast with little that we had here when Lea goes and take her shower.

Its morning and the temperature is already in their 70's so I put on some jeans shorts and a tank top. Lea comes out of the bathroom wearing a yellow sundress.

"So what is on a agenda today?" Lea asked while eating her eggs.

"Well we have to buy me a bed and you a desk and some other thinks to make the house look homey. We also have to buy some paint and go grocery shopping."

So after breakfast we drive and at first we pick the pain for the rooms. Lea of course picks a purple shade as it is her favourite colour. I pick out a dark grey blue colour for my room. We pick out matching curtains for our rooms. We go around the shop and pick thinks that will make the house complete like a standing lamp or some flowers and rugs. We are having so much fun, together I cant remember I day like that it a long time. Where we could just relax and have fun.

We go to a furniture store and we pick out a double bed for me. It is comfortable and I will be sleeping in a bed for the first time in two years.

I also but a grill and some garden furniture. I have a small table with chair and some beach chairs. They all will be delivered tomorrow.

Then we go grocery shopping to fill our kitchen and bathroom.

When we get home its 1 so we get to work. All windows are opened and the music is blaring. I start to paint my bedroom and Lea paint hers in a matter of hours we are finished and we move to the living room we put on the curtains and the plants that we bought and the standing up lamp and the room looks cozy and nice. I really like it. I bought some fresh herbs and we put them in the kitchen. I really like the house and what could become of our life here.

When we are finish I cook a dinner for us. It been ages since I cooked and I love to cook so much. It's one of my passion to cook or bake professionally but I know I can kiss it goodbye because I had no professional training. At least I can send Lea to collage since I already had a college fund for her set up. Since I started the job at the bar I always put half of what I would bring home in her account. I already had a couple of thousand there.

At dinner Lea and I read the newspaper and I see that there is an opening for a waitress at the diner. It looks good, I mean the salary is good and the time is great. There will be a shift change every fortnight and I can pick up some extra shifts if there will be a shortage of cash.

I see Lea reading something intently so I ask her.

"Whatcha reading there shrimp?"

"Nothing." I look at her and she sighs and answer. "there are dance classes this summer at the gymnasium and I really want to go there."

"How much do they cost and when are they."

"Well they cost $10 per lesson but of you pay for the whole moths it costs $100 for a month and they are on Monday Tuesday and Wednesday for the two months. And they are for two hours each day. They start at 10 till 12" I nodded

"Well do you need some clothes for the dance, some shoes or costumes."

"Just some shoes and they sell it there."

"Okay we will go there on tomorrow and pay for the two months. Also I read there is an add for a job as a waitress at a diner. It pays good money, not as much as in L.A but we should make it.

"Really I can go to the dance classes."

"Lea $200 for two months is not much and I know you like to dance so why not and you know that the only reason you didn't go to any classes outside your school was because of your safety but here we don't have to worry about it. It is a good opportunity for you to meet some people and make friends."

"Thanks Phoebes. I love you."

"I love you too shrimp."

"Besides Phoebe we don't need as much money as we did before. It is not that expensive here. And speaking of jobs I read that there is a baby sitting job for a 6 year old. I am 15 and I can take care of a kid that age. I now you don't want me to work yet but please. I will be at home all day alone and at least I can make some money. I am a teenager I will need some money to go on dates right."

"Oh so you are already thinking about a boyfriend. Aren't you a little too young. Anyway if a guy was worth it he would pay for dates not you." we both laugh at that.

The next day we went for breakfast at the diner and I went to the counter to speak with the owner. She turned out be be and older woman in her 50's who had brown and grey hair and warm hazel eyes.

"Hello my name is Phoebe and I was wondering if the job as a waitress is still available."

"Yes were it is you got the resume?" she looked over it and nodded.

"Well you did work as waitress before and that's good. How long are you staying in town."

"Permanently I hope, just moved here from L.A."

"Your alone dear?"

"No with my younger sister. It just us ma'am."

"The name is Susan dear and when can you start."

"Whenever you want Susan and I promise I will be good on this job."

"Okay good you can start tomorrow. You know that the shifts are changing every fortnight. You will start on day shift. We open at 9 and the waitresses come at 8 so be there. Wait here a second." she went around the back and gave me a yellow waitresses uniform. " This should be your size. I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Susan you will not regret it." she smiled at me and skipped to my tabel

"Guess who just got a job."

"Me. I just phoned the baby sitting job and I can start next week on Monday till Friday from two to six. It is a girl and she is 6 years old and she is an only child. It is actually a couple doors down and she pays $5 an hour so I will make some money this summer as well. About $100 per week."

I wan a bit speechless but I was happy for Lea really I just don't want her to grow up to fats.

"Okay shrimp so we both got a job, that's good. I start tomorrow at 8 and finish at 4 and that goes on for two week and then I change to the nigh shift 4 till midnight."

"That's is very good. Phoebe I am so exited about moving. I believe that it was a good idea to move here. Look we only been here two days and we've been happier that ever before."

"I know shrimp, I know." she had a big smile on her face.

Just then we heard a roar coming from the outside. When I looked there multiple bikers rode through the mains street all wearing the same path "Sons of Anarchy California." I got a little worried but then the nice blond waitress came over and said

"Don't worry they are good people. They keep the town safe."

I nodded and looked at Lea and she had a smile on her face and I mentally face palmed myself and thought. Boy am I in trouble, she loves bikers.


	4. Chapter 4

I was back from another run but this time I visited my brothers in SAMTAC. It was quite late but I still went by the garage to say hello to my mom. I know that she was going to wait for Clay so they can go home together. When I went back to the office ma was packing her bag and Clay was in there ogling her ass. I chuckled at them because sometimes they acted like a bunch of teenagers.

"Hey ma how's it going." he looked at me and her eyes lighted up.

"Hey baby how was the run." she came over and hugged me.

"It was good."

"Hey son how's the business."

"it's good, very good." I say and mom was looking at me

"You need to trim your hair its getting too long. Your such a handsome boy why cant you find some girl and get over that tramp that left you. She wasn't worth you." mom hated Tara since day one. She didn't fit in our lifestyle and she tried to pull me away from the club. She hated her even more when she left me,

"Mom really there isn't a girl that interests me right now. I am fine though mom really don't worry about me so much"

"Well that is something that will never change. No matter how old you are I will always worry about you." she kissed and and she went to her car while I went over to my bike.

I drove home and saw in the house next to me a 2001 grey Honda civic parked. That house was empty for a little while but it was a nice house. They owners did some work a couple moths ago and now thy found some tenants.

I went inside and crashed.

"Jax wake up brother and get in the shower cause you stink." I wake up to an annoying voice of my best friend Harry 'Opie' Winston, who was bugging me since his girlfriend Donna broke up with him and went to collage. Her parents never approved of Opie and the lifestyle he lives so she finally gave to their persuasion and broke up with him after two years. Next to him was Tiki Munson, who was the son of Bobby Elvis. He is the new prospect. He is fun as hell and he is fiercely loyal. He would make a good patch but until then I can have a little fun at his expense.

I quickly took a shower and went outside where they were waiting for me. We were supposed to work on a old bike for Tiki when we saw a van pick drop of some stuff and there was one girl talking to the driver but I couldn't really see her. Then another girl about 15, 16 was standing looking over at us. She was about 5'2 and had gentle curved. Her fiery hair cascaded around her face like a mane in tight ringlets. She has a sun kissed skin and freckled on her face and there were some on her arms. When she walked over to us we saw and big smile which showed off her dimples and her braces. She was going to brake heart for sure.

Opie shoved me and told me to look at Tiki. It seemed like he was rooted to the ground staring at her with his mouth open, eyes ready to pop to of his head. Opie bumped his shoulder and that seemed to get him out of his trance.

The girl came over to us

"Hey there guys I just moved here so who is my neighbour."

"Hey there little darling its me. The name is Jackson but you can call me Jax. This is my friend Opie and Tiki."

"I'm Lea." she shook our hands but when she came to Tiki the gesture took a longer.

"So you are new here. I haven't seen you before." Tiki asked looking at her.

"Yes my sister and I just moved here from LA. We read about this place and we decided to move. It seemed like a quiet and peaceful place so why not. Packed our bags and took the ride over here."

"Well it's just my luck that your here. It seemed like the day is brighter already." Tiki said and Lea blushed but gave a big smile. I shook my head and Opie was trying not to laugh.

"So its just you and your sister. No parents?" I asked.

"No just us and don't worry she is not old or anything. So there big guy why haven't you said anything yet." she asked looking at Opie. He laughed. She really had the guts.

"Well I didn't want to get in the way of our darling Tiki failing at flirting with you." Lea blushed more but laughed.

"Well I thought he was doing a good job at flirting." she smiled at Tiki and she looked at her with a big smile.

"Stupid Son of a Bitches. Lazy motherfuckers. I hope that their car breaks down on the way. Stupid asholles." heard another gentle voice with a natural soft raspiness to it. I looked over and saw what I though to be the most beautiful woman I ever saw.

She wasn't tall or short. She was about 5'4 which was perfect for me. Her body was just perfect. She had an hourglass figure. She wore jeans shorts and a red tank top. Her perfect breast could be seen through the outline of the top and I just want to hold them. I bet her ass is perfect as well. She legs were perfect and long I could see a tattoo on her left arm. She had black and white daffodils with lily of the Valley flowers. It was truelly beautiful.

She has midnight black hair which were in a high pony tail. She had a heart shaped face just like her sister and the same skin tone. She had a scowl on her face and even angry she looked great. I was amazed at her.

I looked at Opie and he was also looking at her with his mouth open. I hear Lea chucking and I look at her and so did Opie.

"Well you both like my sister but Opie I am sorry to say this Jax is more her type." I dance inside and Opie looked upset for a second before saying "Get her brother."

She came over here and I could see her face more closely. She had a perfect little button nose and full lips and beautiful slanted grey eyes. She didn't have any freckles.

"So who are you and what are you talking about." she said looking at us and then her sister but she had a smile on her face.

"Well sis this is Jax our neighbour and this are his friends Opie and Tiki." she said and she looked at Tiki again and blushed. I thing that the beauty saw it because she looked between Lea and Tiki for a second and addressed Tiki with a hard look of her face.

"So Tiki how old are you." Lea looked mortified and blushed like crazy and even I was scared for Tiki's life but the look she gave him. I saw him swallow.

"I'm 17 ma'am."

"Still going to school."

"Yes ma'am."

"Any plans for the future"

"I already work at a garage and I hope to work there as well ma'am."

"Okay enough with the ma'am shit my name is Phoebe and your are so fucking cute." she said laughing and I saw Tiki relax.

"Not funny sis. I hear you before what happen."

She again had a scowl on her face and it make me want to kiss it away "Well those lazy fat assholes left the bed the desk and outside for us to take home. Like they couldn't drag it now we will have to." she said and I looked over there where they left it and it was some heavy lifting to do especially wit the wood bed frame.

"Can we maybe help you Phoebe?" I asked trying to get into her good books. She looked at me and gave me a big smile that could put the sun in shame.

"Can you it would be so great and I promise I will cook you something good for later."

"You really don't have to do that darling."

"Its the last I could do so don't even say no."

So we took everything home and and we also put together the two beds that they had. So after that we had spend the whole day together just talking while we were doing the bikes and they sat on the grass. Phoebe was bringing us ice tea and then for dinner we had roast chicken with wild rice an some veggies and it was so good that it might have even put my mom's dinner in shame.

Lea was so funny and she was so outspoken she tell you straight up what's the deal. She was a very special girl.

Phoebe was very much like her sister only more motherly. She was very protective over her sister and she loved her dearly. That was plain to see. She was also very funny. I got a closer look at her and her tattoos got me a major hard on. I mean besides her half sleeve where she had her flowers which later she explained that they were hers and Lea's birth flowers. She has those cute red bows at the back of her tights. They were so fucking sexy. Apparently she had one on her back but I don't know what that one was because she wasn't going to show.

Lea had spend most of her time talking and flirting with Tiki and they seemed to get along very well.

Phoebe and Opie also got on very well like they knew each other for years. They acted like brother and sister and I was thankful that it was the only connection they had. Me and Phoebe had great chemistry. We flirted and bickered but she was a bit reluctant with me. She was holding back. She wasn't like that with Opie. I mean they flirted and bickered as well and they laughed like crazy. I was a bit jealous. She wasn't holding back with him.

Later when they got inside at 10 o'clock I looked at Opie and said.

"What the hell did you do to have Phoebe be so comfortable with you, she was a bit reluctant with me."

he looked at me and chuckled

"Well not every body is a natural when it comes to the ladies. But really Jax we just had a laugh and I know she is sexy as hell but I don't think of her like that. We are just friends. Give it time. She isn't like the girls at the clubhouse. She want jump in the sack with you and she will make you work for it so get to work my friend."

He got on his bike and left. Tiki left soon after and I was left to think. She was the first girl to get my interest since Tara and I know she will make me work for her. It also hit me that I don't wan her just for sex. I pictured her as my old lady and it scared me shirtless but I wasn't the one to hide and I will not rest until she will be wearing my crow.


	5. Chapter 5

When Lea and I got inside I still had Jax's smile and his blue eyes in my mind. He was really very handsome and just my type. His golden lock just made you want to grab and put a comb through it but he still looked good. He had some stumble on his face and I just want to scratch it.

I went to the living room where Lea was sitting on the sofa which will stay a sofa for now with a smile on her face. I sat beside her and she looks at me with love sick eyes. I began to worry for two reasons. First of all it was the first boy she was interested with and she was inexperience and I don't wasn't her to get hurt. The second reason was that he was 17 and she was in a bike gang which I know what how they treat woman and I was cared he only wanted her for sex. Then I remember the same look on his face and I calmed a bit. That doesn't mean that I will not be loking after them.

"Sis I think I am in love. OMG he is so hot and so funny and so warm." she hugged the pillow to her chest and screamed a little. I smiled at her.

"I know Shrimp he is really sweet."

"I will be meeting him tomorrow."

"Where will you be meeting him?" I ask her a bit confused.

"At the dinner for lunch before work, ill take a shower at the dance class so I don't stink." I breathed a little because at least I will be there to look at them.

"Okay, I just want you to be careful. Just don't let him use you okay." she looked at me and smiled.

"I know sis. You taught me well. I will be careful and besides it's only lunch, nothing more. And what about you and Jax. I saw the chemistry with you but you rather flirt with Opie who I know you like only as a friend." she looked at me and I know better then to lie to her

"I know sis. I like him he is really nice and all but am I ready for a new relationship. We just moved here."

"Don't give the crap about just moving here, you are just scared. Not everyone is like Milo so don't worry and I know for a fact that he likes you."

"Really you think so." I said a little hopeful.

"Honey when you were walking over he ogled you and the whole time we were there he couldn't take his eyes off you." we laughed and went to sleep. I was waking up at 7 and going to work. I was exited about tomorrow and worried about Jax. I know for a fact that I was attracted to him and I felt something for him but I was scared. My last boyfriend Milo was all fun but he was really irresponsible. He wanted to have fun and he didn't like that I had a sister to take care off. I never told this to Lea but that was the reason that we broke up. A guy who cant except my sister will not be in my life. That was another reason I was scared what I felt for Jax. Will he be able to accept Lea in his life permanently. I know that they like each other but that could change when we will be in a relationship. I turned over onto my back and I sigh. Why am I worrying now. I only know the guy for a day. Just go to sleep Phoebe.

When I woke up the sun was already shining and I was happy. I quickly grabbed a shower and ate something and put on the uniform. I really didn't like the colour but I have to swallow the disgust.

Before I went I woke Lea up because I know she takes forever to get ready and she has to walk over there which is like 20 minutes. I really need to think about buying her a bicycle and maybe for myself as well.

When I walked in the dinner and I met everybody. There was Susan and her husband Larry, they were the owners and cooks. Then there were 3 other waitresses. There was Bianca who was a dark browns haired bitch. She looked at me like she wanted to step on me. I already didn't like her. There was Amy who was very nice, she had light brown hair and big blue eyes. And there there was Samantha the blond waitresses that served also. She was very nice and we bonded quickly. She was the owners daughter.

The morning was steady and there wasn't much work so I get to know the the personnel a bit. Larry was so funny and he liked to flirt and the whole time we flirted. Susan just laughed. She was very warm and very motherly. Amy was just plain crazy and the ideas she had made us laugh, she was special and I liked her very much. It seemed like I had made a click with Amy and Susan and we worked in a team and became friends. It was Bianca who I had the problem with. She was a total bitch. Apparently that was her last week here and I was happy to never see her face again.

More people came at 12 and the pace of work was quicker. Then I saw a Lea coming in with a very pretty girl her age. She had long blond locks. When I walked over to them she had beautiful ice blue eyes.

"Hey ladies what can I get you"

"Oh hey sis this is Eve Morrow her dad owns a garage down town and we met in dance class. This is my sister Phoebe."

"Hello nice to meet you Eve and its good that Lea has made friends already. And hat will it be it's on me."

Eve looked at me and said

"Its Okay Phoebe you don't have to."

"No problem it's okay. So are you meeting Tiki here."

"No he called and said he can't make it."

"Probably my dad made him work." said Eve looking at the menu.

"So you know Tiki." Lea said excited.

"Yes my whole life. And before you ask he is nice enough and don't worry there is no feeling between us, he is like a brother to me so he is all yours." Eve said smirking at Lea who sat the blushing.

I laughed and took their order. They sat there talking and laughing. It's good that she will spends time with friends, next week she will start working. While I was working I saw them laughing and talking. They were having a great time. Once they finished and brought them some banana milkshakes and some pie.

"Pheebs can Eve and I have sleepover at my house?"

"If that's okay with your parents the that is fine."

"I talked to my step mum and she will drop me off at 6 if that's okay."

"That is fine, ill see you then."

I went back to work and they sat there until 2 o'clock and Eve left. Lea came over to the counter and sat there talking a bit to Larry when a group of 4 bikers came to Diner with Jax there with them. There was one with black curly hair, another once with browns hair and scars on his cheeks and a guy who looked like a fatter version of Tiki which is probably his dad. At least they didn't sit on my station so I was safe or so I though.

He spotted me and smirked and came my way. I blushed a little and my heart gave a big thump and I felt butter flies in my stomach come to life.

"Hey darling we meet again." he said smirking and I nearly fell to me knees but I didn't let him see that.

"Yes we do." I said flirting back and giving my smirk which I know guys love.

"You didn't tell me that you worked here."

"I didn't know I had to."

"Well if you did I would come here sooner. Now I definitely have to come here more often. So when do you get off?"

"I finish at 4"

"Do you want to hang out?"

"I can't my sister is having a sleepover today."

"Oh that is bad I really wanted to hang out with you darling."

"Really you did?" I said looking him in the eye and smiling.

"I really did."

"well maybe we can still hang out, I mean we do live so close and they will probably sit in Lea's room so we got the living room all to ourselfs" I said hoping that he would say yes.

"Okay I finish at six so I will bring over some pizza how about that." he said smiling and not smirking right now.

"Sure that would be great." I looked at the time and I said. "Sorry I have to go to work, see you later."

He went back to his friends and I saw them looking at me and and talking to Jackson and they were laughing and being men. Jax sat there looking a bit sheepish but was smiling and began joking with them.

The rest of the work was hectic. My feet hurt so bad and I was a bit tired. When we walked to the car Lea was smiling at me knowingly.

I gave her a side look and asked

"What?"

"Don't what me, I saw you talking to Jax."

"Well he is coming over as well and he is bringing pizza."

"Ooohh so you are having a sleepover as well. That is nice." she looked at me smirking and I hated that smirk on her face.

"Please Lea don't be stupid, I know the guy two days and its not like I am going to have sex with him already. And aren't you to young to talk about sex." she gave me the look and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Really Pheebs how do you think I am. Most of girls my age have already lost their virginity and I never had a boyfriend yet."

"That is good you are too young to think about sex." but I know that it will happen soon enough.

"Really and how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"I was 17 Lea not 15 but I know what kind of time we are living so if you will be thinking about having sex then please come to me so we can have a proper contraception plan. We don't want you to get pregnant now do we." I looked at her and she was blushing a bit.

"Yes Pheebs I will come to you so don't worry and I am not thinking about that yet."

We pulled up in our drive way and Lea went springing home shouting "IM TAKING THE SHOWER!."

I just laughed and went home. I was a bit nervous meeting Jax and I wanted to dress up but I though I really had no energy for it and if he really liked me so he would like me in whatever I wore.

So I took a shower and I put on some sweats and a too-big t-shirt and some bunny slippers. I blow dried my hair and put it in as messy bun and I had no make up on. I went to the living room and Lea looked at me and said with a approving nod.

"Good sis, see if he likes you all natural so he won't run away in the morning." she began to laugh and I threw a pillow at her. Just then the bell rang and I went over to open and I knew it was Eve and her mom would probably want to speak to me.

When I opened the door there stood Eve with a very beautiful woman. She was a bit taller than me and wore leather pant with a black shirt and she had biker boots on heels. Her cleavage was on show and she had a great rag. She had long brown with blond highlights and she had nice smoky eyes effect. She looked really good compared to me.

"Hello I am Gemma and I hope that Eve will not be a problem." she gave me her hand to shake

"No Gemma it's no problem at all I'm Phoebe would you like to come in?" I said after I let Eve go through

"No it's fine. I never saw you here before are you new?" she eyes me a bit but I held my shoulders high.

"Yes I just moved here with my sister a couple days ago. Got tired of the city so we moved here. We already love it here. It's very peaceful" she smiled the first time at me like I passed some test.

"Yes Charming very peaceful. Here is my cell number and call me if anything happens a or if she will give you trouble."

" That's fine Gemma and really Eve is no trouble at all." she smiled and left and I went inside. The girls were already laughing and sitting in the sofa.

"Sis do you want us to go to the room when Jax comes." I was about to say something when Eve cut in

"Jax as in the next door neighbour Jax" when we gave her the conformation she continues " Really he is coming here. That is my step-brother. His mom Gemma married my dad 5 years ago." I was gob smacked. I just met the mother of a guy I like and now his sister is friends with my sis. Wow what are the odds.

"Really well tell something about him. Phoebe really likes him." Lea said smirking at me and I gave her the stink eyes.

"Really you like him, well then you must be the girl then. He was talking about you. He seemed to like you which new. He doesn't like any girl." I was intrigued because he liked me like I like him.

"He doesn't like girls?" I asked and Eve looked at me and said.

"He is not gay or anything he just is not interested in girls to have a relationship and believe he has plenty of girls throwing themselves at him. When Tara this completely bitch left him he was so depressed so he basically turned to pussy and drink. At the beginning it was horrible but he is better now but he still puts his dick in a hole. Although I must say he is different already and something tells me he likes, likes you." Eve said and she began talking with Lea. That conversation left me a bit confused. So he is basically a player and liked to sleep around. Maybe he just wants me to sleep with me but Eve said that he liked me. I got the vibe from him that he likes as well. I just stopped thinking at let the things unfold themselves. What happens will happen and I will cross the bridge then. Just then the bell rang and I Jax was there with two pizza's. He was smilling and I began to love that smile.

"One veggie and another packed with meat. That okay."

"Its perfect actually. Come in."

"You look great." he said when he was inside. I blushed a little and let him in. then he saw Eve and began laughing.

"What are the odds right."

The evening was actually very nice. We ate pizza and played Monopoly and we had a great time. We joked around and Jax was actually a very nice guy. He was very charming and sweet. There was some danger in him but at the same time he was very protective and very kind. I can't help it no matter what I do I was falling for him. I just hope that I don't get my heart broken.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a week since I last saw Jax. He called me and told me that he will be out of town for a week and I was missing him terribly. I know I shouldn't miss him as much but I can't help myself. This is becoming to get crazy. I am full of emotions I cannot understand. I mean I like Jackson and I really like him, I really really like him but I am scared. I am scared of what that would bring. Eve told me more stories about Jax and I sometimes think that he only want me to have sex. Yet although he is not here we sent texts and talk on the phone and maybe this means something more. From what I gathered he never had to do much to get a woman and now he is trying and he is trying hard.

Lea is doing great. She has started work and she is very happy about it. She loved the little girl and she is very satisfied. She and Eve have a sleepover every night at our house or hers. She had met Eve's father and she says that he is big and kinda scary but he can be very gentle as well. Gemma is really nice to her and she hasn't got complaints. I am really happy.

I finish work and go to the garage to get them to check my car because I need them to change my lights. I drive there and meet Gemma at the shop. While they are doing my car she asks me to come and talk to her.

"Hey Gemma how are you?"

"Hey there I am fine how are you?" she pointed to a chair I sit on.

"Not to bad, just a bit tired."

"I hope that you are not to tired to come to dinner tonight. I am making a family get together with people from the garage and I hope that you can make it. I love having Lea over and she has been such a pleasure and I just want to get to know you better." I was a bit shocked at that but I couldn't say no. I really want to get to know them to.

"Yes that would be great what do you want me to bring, I could come earlier to help you as well."

"Oh no that would not be necessary just come by at 8 and bring one dish. There will be about 15 people."

"Okay that is fine and I really appreciate the invitation."

"No that is fine hun don't mention it. So how about we get to know each other. I gotta ask where are your parent. I mean your what 20 and you are looking after your sister." I was a bit uncomfortable with that questions but I had nothing to hide.

"Well my dad died when I was 15 and my mom fall into a deep depression and never got out of it. She turned to drink and drugs and that was so scene for my sister to see. So I had my dads friend who was a layer draw up custody papers when I was 18 and my mom signed it and here we were on our own ever since." she looked at me and nodded.

"Well let me tell you sometimes our mothers can be bitches. I never got along with my mother. We would but heads all day. I left home when I was 18 met my first husband got pregnant and here I am."

We talked for about half hour and got to know each other. She was really nice but what struck me was that she was a very strong willed and by the way she conducted herself and the people around her was that she was fierce and very motherly. I admire that quality because my mother loved us and would protect us but it was a dad who was strongwilled and fierce in the house. I consider me to be fierce as well. I would do anything to protect Lea. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her or my family as I value family and in my opinion family comes first. Gemma and I were very similar in that sense. We were laughing when a guy with curly black hair and crazy blue eyes cam to the office.

"Hey there little darling your car is ready. If you want you can come with me to the back and express your gratitude." he looked me up and down and I just raised my eyebrow at him and say

"How about I pay you with money and you can go to the back and show yourself some gratitude. If you thing that this pick up line will work for me your wrong." he looked at me and and began to laugh.

"Feisty just how I like them. Come on I will show you to the car. And you can go first so I can watch your ass." I said goodbye to Gemma and went out of the garage.

"You can look but you can't touch." I said looking over my shoulder at him and winking.

He gave me my car keys and said

"What is your name sugar?"

"I'm Phoebe and thanks for the car."

"No problem little dove. I will see you around. I am Tig by the way so remember that name because you're gonna scream it some day."

"Thanks Tig" I said again and left and went to the grocery shop to see what I could cook. I know that there will be a lot of guys so I choice to make something meat. I go through the shop and decide to make chicken mole with coriander rice. Its nice spicy and sweet and think they will like it. It takes 2 and a half hours to cook and I really like it. When I get home I take 2 biggest dishes I have and I began cooking. After six Lea comes home with Eve.

"Oh My God what is that smell?" Eve asks me taking a soda from the fridge.

"What you don't like it?

"Like it, I love it what is the occasion?" I smile at her while Lea is checking in the dishes.

"Well your step mom invited us to dinner and told me to make one dish. I know that there will be mostly men there so I made something meaty and spicy. They will like it I hope" Eve was giving me weird looks and I couldn't help myself "What?"

"Nothing it's just Gemma doesn't really ask outsiders to dinner. You must have impressed her in some way." she says and I began to worry. "Don't worry Pheebs she must like you." I nod and go back to cooking. Once everything is in the dishes and they are supposed to be left to cook I go and take a shower. I put on some black skinny jeans and I red button down top and some high heel. I leave some buttons undone so my cleavage is a bit out. I put my hair in a high pony-tail and put little make up on just to enhance my natural face. I look good and I go out to check my meet. I go out and I see those little monsters messing with my food.

"Hey get out of there. You'll be able to eat it when were there." I say and they look guiltily at me and I laugh. They looked like a deer caught in headlights.

When I looked at them they look really nice. Lea has a nice mint coloured sun-dress with some sandals and Eve has put on some legging and a long sweater with mickey mouse print and some biker boots. They both looked really nice.

I put the rice in one big container while I wait for the dishes to get cool.

I get a text and I see that is is from Jax and I smile and read it.

_I cant wait to see you at mom's dinner. I missed you. _

I blush and I get nervous. I didn't know that he was back. My heart began pumping faster and butterflies in my stomach began to flutter. I hope that he likes my dish.

"okay girls lets get going or we are going to be late." and we packed the things and the drove to Gemma's.

I pulled up in front of a beautiful house one that I always dreamed of having. It was beautiful with flowers at the front.

The girls helped me to take the dishes in and we went inside. The house was very nice and had a really nice homey feeling to it and it was full of love. We went onto the kitchen where besides Gemma there was 3 other women.

There was Mary, she was a chubby woman with short blond hair and blue eyes, she was very pretty. She was Opie's mom and they share the same big smile.

The there was Evelyn who was Tiki's mom. She was a petite woman with brown waves and brown eyes. She looked at Lea and said

"So you are the girl that my Tiki has been talking about all the time." at that Lea blushed and they were off talking like old friends.

Lastly there was Luann. She had long dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. She was short and had a great body. She was Gemma's best friend.

"Honey with your looks your going to be hit around here with the boys." I blushed and little and chucked at nervously.

"Well they better don't bother because Jax already has an eye on her." Eve said while chewing on some salad. I went a little red because they all were looking at me. Gemma's looks were the hardest. Her looks were burning holes threw me. She looked me dead in the eyes and asked.

"So what are your intentions with my son."there was not a single friendly tone to her voice. She was trying to test me. See if I had the balls to challenge her. I was not the one to go and hide.

"If you are asking me if I have slept with your son, the answer is not.. yet. With all do respect that is for me and him to decide. Besides I am not one of those girls that just jumps in the sack with a man." I was looking right at her and she at me. All of them were quite as we had our staring content. Gemma's demeanour suddenly changed, her body relaxed and she cracked a smile.

"Spoken like a true old lady. Honey I like you already." we all began talking and we had so much fun while we prepared dinner.

Mary works and a receptionist at a school, so now she is in break and she is taking an advantage of it. Evelyn works as a nurse and the local hospital St Thomas. While Luann is a director and a producer of porn while being a ex- porn star herself. I told them about me working at the bar and that I was dancing on it as well.

"So do any pole dancing?" Luann asked me.

"Well there was a pole there but we didn't use it very often, we did some turns and that kind of shit there. We lit the bar up and we were dancing while we were pouring water all over ourself. Mainly we did shit that we thought was fun."

"Little dove if you have told me before that you were dancing on bars I might have considered to make you my old" Tig came into the room and I internally groaned. Now I have to deal with him.

"Stop making empty promises Tiggy, we all know that you will never settle down." Mary said while swatting him over the head and going to the dining room to put a dish on the table.

"How do you know maybe this is my soul-mate." he looked at me while wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed.

"Trust me Tig I am not, I think that you are just too much for me. I wouldn't be able to handle you."

"Yes I think your right, your to fragile." he went over to flirt with Evelyn.

Just then I have spotted Jackson and he was giving Tig the death eye. He then spotted me looking and gave me one of his smirks. I gave him a big smile of my own. I don't know what it is but I can't keep a grin of my face around him. He came over to me and put his arm around me.

"Hey darling. I missed you."

"That is good." I said trying to keep my voice calm while I was jumpy on the inside. He pouted a little and asked

"Didn't you miss me?"

"I did miss you. A lot actually." I said sincerely looking him in the eye.

"Stop flirting love birds and take her to meet the people." I could hear Gemma shout in the background and I laughed.

"You really have a beautiful laugh. You need to laugh more often." he said with a deep look on his face. I really wanted to kiss him but I wouldn't do it here. In front of people I don't really know.

He took me to meet people and I have met Otto Luann's husband, Bobby Tiki's father, Chibbs a Scottish man , Piney Opie's dad. Last but not least I have met Eve's father Clay. He was tall and burly and did look a little scary but when he smiled he seemed less intimidating.

Dinner was great. Lea sat next to Tiki and they seemed like they were in their own little world. They barely paid attention to anyone else. Their head were turned to each other and they were talking. They did make a really beautiful couple but I still think that she is a little young but what can I do. I will not forbid her to see each other because they will behind my back. I though that it would be best to let them see each other of they please to and keep and eye on them.

I sat next to Jackson throughout dinner and he had an arm around my chair the whole time and I really liked it I joked around with people and even with Tig who seemed to stop flirting with me as soon as he saw Jackson and me. I flirted a bit with Piney to which Mary hit of over the head and he kissed he cheek while she giggled. They looked really in love. Evelyn was feeding Bobby some of her food and he thanked her I mouthed "I love you". When I looked at Clay and Gemma they were kissing and I averted my eyes to give them privacy. Launn and Otto were talking to Eve and Daniel their son who was very handsome and they laughed at something. It felt like a family and one that I felt like I belonged to. This was a feeling I have missed. A feeling I was deprived off when my father died, a feeling that I dearly missed.

When dinner was over I helped with the clean up while the boys went in the living room to watch some TV after we sent them away after a disastrous attempt to help.

"So Lea I see that you and Tiki are completely smitten with each other. Anything serious between the two of you." lea blushed and said.

"Well he did ask me to be his girlfriend today and I said yes." I have dropped the plate that I was washing back in the sink and I looked at her in shock, why am I only hearing it now.

"Don't worry Phoebe I will make sure that my son treats her right. I raised him right." Evelyn looked at me and I sighed because there is nothing I can do right now. They are together.

"No it's not that really I am happy for you Lea. I just get paranoid sometimes and I don't want you to grow up so fast. And besides I know he will treat her right because if not he will be so sorry he messed with my sister." at that Lea and Eve went upstairs and that left me and the girls in the kitchen.

"Your like a mom to her aren't you. What happen to your parents if I might ask?" Luann was looking at me while asking the question.

"Well my dad died when I was 15 and that put my mother in a deep depression on which she stared drinking. Alcohol consumed her life and it was up to me to take care of my little sister and my mother. Ellen didn't care about anything other than alcohol. I barely graduated high school with the way I was going. So when my dad's friend contacted me when I turned 18and told me that dad left me some money I took the opportunity, made mom signed custody papers and we were out of there."

"I am sorry that it happened to you. So what had made you move up here?" Mary asked.

"Well I wanted to move anyway to a better neighbourhood. I had 3 good paying jobs and I finally was able to. But then this website pops up about Charming and the more I read about it the more I liked it and so did Lea so we decided to move up here."

After that the girls began talking about how they first met their husbands.

Mary "So I was a stripper when I met Piney. I was dancing on a pole and had this guy looking at me like I was some god damn miracle. Later on I had to do a private dance for him and let me tell you when i first saw him my panties nearly fell of. He was so handsome. We ended up doing it there and then and my boss found out and told me that I was fired. Piney just told him that to hold on a sec because we aren't finished. I will never forget the look on my bosses face. Once we were escorted out Piney asked me to marry him and we got hitched the next day. 9 moths later we had Ope and there was some complications during the birth and I couldn't have any more children but I had Piney and Ope and I love my boys so much."

Luann "Well at the time when I met Otto I was sucking dick for a living. Otto watched and loved my movies so he found me and told me that I was his soul-mate. I though he was a wacko so I told him to leave. He followed me for about 3 moths until I said yes and we went on a date. That was the best idea I ever had because I have found my soul-mate. Later on we had Daniel and out little family was complete."

Evelyn "Well Bobby and I were friends since we were little and I always was in love with him. I always knew that he was the one for me. My parents had other plans. They told me that we will be moving to another state. I was crushed. I just started to work as a nurse at a hospital in Arizona when in comes Bobby beaten. He was asleep when I went into the room and when he open his one eye that wasn't swollen he said "its you that I have been waiting for my whole life" we have been together ever since. Our daughter Summer is in San Francisco working as a reporter."

I already knew Gemma's story and after we have cleaned up said goodbye to Lea because she was staying and I drove home. When I pulled in my driveway Jackson was sitting on my steps. I smiled at him and he smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

I got out of my car and went over to him.

"So the night is still young and it doesn't have to end here. And bedside I have missed you and I couldn't talk to you about many things at the dinner. Hoe about I show you a nice place."

"I would really like that. I missed you too." he stood up an I gave him a big hug.

"Come on darling." he gave me a helmet and I sat down behind him on his bike. I held to his muscular chest. "Hold tight darling." and he went of. That wasn't my first time on a bike but it was a long time since I was on one. I held on tight for a couple of minutes before I relaxed enough to not suffocate him through my grip. I soon began to love the feeling of being on a bike. I felt free and carefree. It was soul-freeing and at with a bit of danger. I loved it and combined with holding Jackson close it was pure heaven.

When the bike stopped he helped me get of the bike. I looked around and we were on some kind of hill.

"Come with me I want to show you something." he took my hand and I felt a bold of electricity running through our hands. What he showed me was beautiful. We were on a hill and we were looking onto the whole town.

"This is beautiful Jackson." I said looking at him.

"Yes I know but not as beautiful as you are." I blushed like crazy. No man has ever affected me like he had and that was scary. I was scared because I was falling for him. Hard and for me it was very fast. I barely know him but I can't help what I feel. And why should I? Could I fall for him? Will he hurt me? Am I ready for another relationship? I have been asking those questions ever since I have met him. But when I look into his blue eyes there are no questions. I know that there could be something beautiful between us. Even if it doesn't work out al least I tried.

He came prepared because he had a blanket where we sat looking upon the town that has became my home.

"I know that we don't know each other very well but I would really like that darling."

"How about we play 21 questions. I know this may be childish but its really good. And we have to answer our question as well as the others okay so we wont ask the same questions. Okay I'll go first. What is your favourite colour."

He thought for a minute before smirking " Well it used to be black but in recent weeks it had changed to grey." I smiled and him.

"Well I don't have a favourite colour because they are so all beautiful. Why only choose one and forget the beauty of another."

"Okay what is your favourite music type?" he asked

" I don't I I like everything that has a great tune and a message. I really like to dance so if I can dance to a song it is good as well. My favourite song of all time must be Etta James At Last." I said thoughtfully

"Is there any reason why that particular song? He asked and I went beetroot red. Yes there was a reason why.

"Okay but you cant laugh at me. When I listened to this song I have always imagined me and my husband dancing to this as our first dance. I have never dreamed of a wedding only the first dance." he smiled at me and let me cuddle up to him. He was so soft and hard at the same time. He smelt like leather and cigarettes and something that was entirely him. I really liked this smell minus the cigarettes.

"So what about you."

"Well I like Metalica, Nirvana the most. Other songs are great as well if they get stuck in my head."

We talked some more we had some things in common like we both preferred chocolate to strawberry and we both likes coffee and dogs to cats better. As for other things Jackson preferred Comedy to Horror while I love horror movies. I found clowns funny while he found them terrifying. His phobia was spiders and my were mice.

"So what was your first love?" Jax asked me while we were now lying on the blanket staring at the starts which I was able to see now.

"Well there was this family next door and I have always had a crush on this boy who was two years older than me. I was 12 at the time and I was helplessly in love with him. His name was Nicholas Robinson. He had black hair and very large brown eyes. He was incredibly sweet and we were inseparable the whole summer. He was my first kiss as well. I spend my night dreaming about becoming Mrs. Robinson and living on a beautiful house with a porch swing and the house was full of black haired children. My dreams were crushed two days before going back to school. Another family moved to our neighbourhood and they had a daughter that was his age. She was this blond bimbo that already had tits while I was still flat chested. Lets just say he dumped me and acted like I never exited. The next time I saw him I kicked him in the nuts and broke his nose. From then on he was afraid to look at me." Jax laughed and hugged me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"So you were little devil from a young age. That nice. Now I know not to get under your skin. I like my balls in tact."

"Yeah so you better watch it Teller."

"I will Jones. Okay my first love was Tara. Well I liked her since we were 15 but I fell for her when we were 16. I guess it was because she was so unapproachable. As the saying goes you like what you can't have and I always though that I can't have her. She was so smart and had big plans for her but when we got together that got put on hold. We got crazy got arrested a couple of time. A couple of week before she left we got into big trouble that had us almost in jail and she got scared. She told me that she wants out of the town and that I should come with her. I couldn't live all I wanted since I was five was a kutte and a Harley. That was my dream not leaving charming. The first chance she got she left for Chicago breaking my heart in the process. It was bad at first but its better and mow its definitely better."

I looked at him and he was smiling his eyes shinning in the moonlight. He was in a perfect position for me to kiss him. I didn't ask myself any questions nor was I second guessing myself. I just kissed him. And it was perfect. The way that his lips overlapped with mine, moving in perfect sync like they were a fitting part of the puzzle. I cling to him while I felt dizzy with the kiss. It was right, it was perfect. Somehow, somewhere between all of the dizziness something inside me changed never to be reversed nor did I want it to be reversed. I could sped my whole life kissing that man alone.

All to soon the need for air separated us and I looked into his eyes and I saw the man that I love. We smiled at each other like a couple of goons. He kissed my nose and looked at the clock.

"Darling it's one o'clock I bet you have to go to work so lets go home."

We drove back to my house and I didn't want to separate with him. Not yet. Once he puled over I had to ask

"Do you wanna stay the night?

"What do you thing darling. I don't want to say goodnight yet."

We went to my house and I went to change to the bathroom and wash the make-up of my face. I put on my short pyjama bottoms and a tank top and when over to the living room.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks there is an extra toothbrush on the counter and my bedroom is through there." I went to the room and jumped on the bed happily and started to kick my legs. God I was in love and it was the best feeling ever. When he came to the bedroom he took of his short and his trousers and I looked at him appraisingly and licked my lips.

"So you like what you see."

"Definitely." he climbed on the bed and I put my head on his chest and he had me in a protective embrace. I could get used to it.

"So Phoebe there is the tattoo on our upper arm and the bows on the back of your tights but you have yet to show me the one on your back and it's only fair because you saw mine so show it." I laughed and sat on the bed and showed him my dream catcher that started from my shoulders and went all the way to my waist. I felt him trace the line and ask.

"So is there any meaning to this tattoo. I know the one on your arm is for you and Lea. What about the rest."

"Well the bows were just because I liked them and the half sleeve is obvious and the dream catcher supposed to protect me from bad dreams. It was also so it could help to to catch good dreams and treasure them because they are so few. What about yours" I explained to him and I laid back down.

"Well the reaper on the back is for the club as you know. And this one on my forearm is as a tribute to my father."

"Tell me about your parents?"

He sighed and began to say " Well my dad was the greatest man I have ever known. He was very protective of the club and even more of his family. He was deadly loyal and was the strongest man I known. He was hopelessly in love with my mother and me and Thomas my younger brother were the most important to him. When my brother died something inside him snapped. He was never the same. He was crushed and it took a lot of strength on my mother side to bring him back to us. He sadly died not long after that and that left me mum devastated but she had to live on. I was still here. She focused on raising me and grieved in silent. She had lost the light that she had in her eyes and that was what hurt me the most you know. I used to love to hear her laugh and she didn't for a long time. She had a smile on her face but it didn't reach her eyes. When she and Clay got closer she began to laugh and slowly the light in her eyes began to reaper. I will always be grateful for that." I looked at him and kissed him slowly. I loved that he was opening to me.

"You love your mom so much and it is plain to see. I really admire that you show it so openly because some guys wouldn't do that."

"Well I am not most guys and what about you. Tell me more about your parents."

"Well my mom and dad knew each other since they were kids and have been together since they were 15. they never with any other people because they didn't need to. They found their soul mate. My father was very compassionate and very funny and could make us laugh for hours. My mom was a care free spirit and helped my dad not to worry so much. We weren't overly rich but we were comfortable. I was always closest to my father. We rode on the same vibes, we understood each other without word. I loved my mom dearly as well. When my father died I was devastated. My whole world was ripped out from me I was 15 and Lea was 10. Lea was hurting so bad as well but she was handling it good for her age. My mom couldn't cope. She fell into deep depression. She wouldn't get out of bed or eat. I tried to help but it was a lost cause. When she looked at Lea she would go nuts. She would scream, throw things and rip her hair out. It was because she looked like dad so much. I was a carbon copy of my mother while she was a female version of dad. Now Lea was 10 and she had to deal with the death of one parent and rejection of another.

My mother then turned into alcohol and she was always drunk. I tried talking to her out of drinking but it consumed her life. All she cared was her drink and she drank away our father insurance. Now instead of not looking at Lea she would call her names. At first I didn't know but when I heard her I smacker her around a couple of times telling her not to do that again. Her anger turned into me now and I was the primary person of her attack. I didn't mind really, I have a couple of scars when she would throw a bottle at me or push me around. Lea hated her and I pitied her. I had to tale care of her and Lea. I did the shopping cleaning and the parenting. Lea pretended that Ellen doesn't exist. Ellen was getting so drunk that she didn't even know when she was covered in piss and puke. I had to clean her up. It was about 6 month from my 18 birthday when she brought her boyfriend home. He was pure disgusting and he got my mom hooked on drugs. When I was working I left Lea at this old ladies house until I cam home. When I did they were both passed out sometimes covered in puke. I gave up on them. I lost all respect I had for that woman and when the lawyer came to me and told me that my dad had put dome money in a trust fund and I will be able to get it at 18 I was so happy. I was finally going to get out of there. I had him draw up some custody papers and my mom sighed them. And we were out." I couldn't help to let a few tears fall as I was telling him this story.

He wiped them away and kissed me softly "I am sorry that you had to go through that nut you must know that nothing will happen to you or Lea here. I really like you Phoebe and I will like for this to go somewhere."

"I would really like that too Jackson and I want something more from this too."

"You know you only call me Jackson and not Jax why?"

"Well everybody calls you Jax and I want something that's my own. I like the name Jackson so why not. Is it bothering you?"

"Not from you."

We talked some more and we fell asleep shortly after.

-time skip -

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I woke up to this annoying sound cursing at it for waking me up from my slumber. Jackson had his arms wrapped around me and he was breathing into my neck.

"Are you going to turn this piece of shit off or are you going to let it ring some more." his voice was rough from sleep and a shiver ran through me as I turned off the alarm. I turned around and still in his arms and I smiled at the site of him. His long blond hair was all over the place. He was now sporting a gotye instead of stumble which I really liked.

"Hey beautiful" he said kissing my nose and smiling at me I smile back.

"He handsome."

he kissed me softy and I melted into the kiss. I really didn't want to live this bed and go to work. I broke the kiss and bumped my nose into his.

"I have to get up and go to work." he grimaced at that and responded.

"I really wish you didn't had to."

"I know me too." I kissed him once more and get out from the bed.

"Can I at least join you?" he shouted and I snorted and went to take a quick shower. When I came oust of the bathroom he was in the living room in only his jeans and I had his chest and back to stare at like a perv.

I made breakfast that consisted of eggs bacon and toast. When I was doing the eggs I felt arms warping around my waist and I kiss on the neck.

"You know you look so sexy in that waitress costume babe."

"Yea right cause that yellow is doing really good for my complexion." I said with sarcasm while Jackson was pouring the coffee for us.

"Really baby all you need is some fishnet tights and a whip and I am all yours."

"I really am afraid to ask what fantasies a stored in your head."

"Trust me babe they are all of you. And they make a really good jerking of material." I snorted at him and shook my head. He is such a perv.

While we were eating the conversation just flowed. After a 15 minute make out session in front of my car I headed out to work missing him already. Sam was waiting for me at the entrance.

"So why the big grin on you face so early in the norming?" she asked while smiling showing of her dimples. I got on with most of the girls there but with Sammy it's like we have known each other our whole life. She quickly became my best friend.

"Nothing why can't I be in a good mood."

"Okay girl what's his name?" there was just no lying to this woman

"OOOOHH girl his is a hottie. I actually like his best friend Opie more. He is so big and strong and when I see him my panties nearly fall of. Just thing how good he is in bed." and she was in her own world probably thinking about Opie. I really don't want to thing about that because I consider Opie to be a good friend. She turned to me and said

"If you could put a good word in for me I would be grateful." she was wiggling her eyebrows and I laughed because last night he actually told me that he liked the blond waitress who was the owners daughter. I know that he had it bad because his eyes were so loved sick when he told me that and he also told me to put on a good world in for him. It looks like I don't have to play matchmaker.

We went to work and the hours seemed to just fly by when I saw Lea coming in with Tiki who had an arm around her and Eve with Daniel who was holding her hand. When they sat down at the table they were all laughing and having fun. When I saw Tiki leaning to Lea and kissing her I narrowed my eyes at him. I know it was just a peck but I need to make my statement known to both of them because I care for Eve as as well.

I went over to their table and took their orders

"We will have a couple of burgers and milkshakes." I wrote down what they want and looked at the boys with cold eyes.

"Can I have a word wit you two?" they visibly tense and I smiled on the inside because I wanted them to squirm for a while.

"Okay that is how it's going to be. That there is my little sister and her best friend. I don't care of you have your brother backing you or not you will hurt those girls or pressure them into anything they are not ready for I will cut of you balls burn them and choke you on the ashes got it." with that speech I have them the cold glare I know can stop anybody. They stood there tense as hell and pale n nodded.

"I didn't hear you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now you can go and have fun and I will bring you your lunch." I said with a smile and they left. Sam looked at me and shook her head.

"You are going to scare them off sex you know."

"Well that is the point. The girls are only 15 and those are nearly grown men. I know that I can't do anything about them being together because of I forbid her to be with him because they will go behind my back and push her to do something that she is not ready for. At leas now I can have an eye on them. I am not stupid. I know that they will have sex some day but I just want them to be girls some more."

"Well said my friend. So do you wanna hand out tonight, go out maybe get drunk because I need put my crazy on?" I know that Lea will have an horror night with Eve and they will be fine so I said yes. I sat at the counter for a second because my feet hurt.

"So have you missed me?" I turned around on the stool and saw Jackson wearing his kutte and looking sexy as ever.

"I did actually." I stood up and kissed him.

"So there is an after church party tonight at the club. Maybe you want to come over?"

"I already said I will go out with Sammy." I said looking at him in apology.

"Bring her over, at least the giant over there will stop ogling her and actually talk to her" we both looked at Opie who was sitting in his booth looking at Sam with love sick eyes "besides I want to have you in my arms all night." he kissed and bit my neck and I laughed

"Okay I will ask her and I will tell you okay now calm down because I am working here." he squeezed my ass and when I was walking away he swatted it. " I need to show who you belong to." he said while he as going to his booth.

I went over to Sam and she was fanning herself with her hand "Woman what a show you gave us."

I swatted her on the shoulder " So I know that you and me were supposed to get out tonight but Jackson invited us to a club party if you wanna come."

"Why are you even asking me, how can I say no to free booze and Opie of course." she looked at him and blushed

"Girl you have it bad for him don't you?" she nodded and said.

"I always liked him but he was always had his eye on Donna and then I left for college and when I came back they just broke up so I had no chance then because he was getting over the breakup. And I was always to scared to talk to him."

"Don't worry honey, you will have the chance tonight." I looked at the boys and Bianca was trying to flirt with them but failed miserably. We just laughed at them when Lea came over with Eve.

"Pheebs do you mind going to the shop after work and buy some junk food for us?"

"No I don't mind, will you girl be okay tonight. Sam and I will go out to a party at the clubhouse. I can stay if you want me to."

"Why would I want you to stay. Really Pheebs I will be fine. Less people more scare for us. You need to go out and have some fun for a change." she kissed my cheek and left to go to work. I went over to the boys

"Well be there." I said and Jackson gave a big smile. Opie took his eyes of Sam and looked at me

"Is your friend single Phoebe."

"Yes she is so go to her and ask her to come yourself and flirt some with her." she stood up and went over to Samantha. Her beard did not hide the blush that was present on his face.

"So what are you going to wear?" Jackson asked flirtatiously while I sat down next to him.

"You will see."

"SO the clubhouse is next to the garage, just follow the music and you will find your way. Just come around 10, that when the party starts. And bring some clothes because you will be sleeping with me tonight and tell Sammy to bring some as well."

"Okay Jackson I know where it is. I have to go back to work. I'll see you later." I kissed him and went to work. The day flew by and before I knew I was standing with Sam in front of the dinner. So come in before 8 and we will go from then." I said hugging her.

"Okay, I really wanna look good for Opie." she said pale faced

"Down girl. Make him work for it. Don't let him see that you are desperate."

"I know that sweety I just want to make sure I look good because there will be girls there right left and centre. I need to stand out don't I."

when she left that left me alone to my thoughts. I know that the motorcycle clubs have those girls that they sleep with and they are plenty of them wearing little clothes and too much make up. I know that I will have to stand out as well because I will not be like those girls. I went to the supermarket and bought some junk food for the girls and making some weekly grocery shopping.

When I went home I made some spaghetti for the girls. They came home before 7 and both of them were tired. While Lea was working baby sitting Eve was working at the garage.

"How was your day."

"Gemma worked me like a slave." Eve said plopping down on the sofa. Lea as expected first looked into the pots to see what I have cooked. When she was satisfied she put some on the plate. Eve soon followed. I sat down and ate with them.

"So P what are you going to wear?" asked Eve

"I don't know yet so what do the girls that are there wear?"

"Those crow-eaters and sweetbuds were practically their bras and panties or thongs they are practically naked. Your not one of them P you know that. You were invited by Jax to go there as his date. Your his girlfriend. When you go there you need to show them that he is off limits because he is not a free dick any more. Your more than just one night stand. Make your claim on him because they will hang on him all night." Eve explained and I nodded. I know that he is very popular with the ladies and that he bang many of them as Bianca spend a lot of time telling me. I will not be just a girl for the night because I plan to stay around for a long time and those girls will find out just that.

I took a long bath let the dirt and the tiredness from the week wash of off me. After that I go to my closet and find something to wear. I have a few outfits ready on the bed when Sam comes in, in sweats and a t shirt and rollers in her head. She had a couple of outfits as well and we picked out the perfect ones. We sat down and done our nails. My were in black and hers were in red.

We have done our make up. I had a black and brown smokey eyes make-up and skin coloured lipstick, while Sam had black and red smokey eyes effect and a pink lipstick.

We put on our clothes. I had a black deep v-neck jumpsuit with a belt a the waist. It had an open back that showed off my tattoo. I put on gold heel and a delicate bracelet with gold hoop earnings. My hair was left down in waved.

Sam was dressed in a red multi printed outfit. She had a crop top with a scoop neckline and spaghetti stops and a an asymmetrical skirts. She wore white and gold heels with a silver cuff bracelet. Her golden hair were done in ringlets.

When we got out of the room the girl looked at us in awe.

"OMG those girl will be so jealous of you."

"You both look great."

"Thanks girls, lock up and don't open the door to anyone and if anything happens just call me and don't wait up."

"Okay we get it and go and have fun and don't worry about us we will be fine, really."

"Okay bye."

And we went outside to my car and to the party.

**The outfits are on my profile if anyone wants to see.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jax POV

Waking up with Phoebe in my arms was heaven. I haven't felt that good or content in a long time. I am really falling for her and what is the best is that I am not afraid. I want to fall for her. She is the most amazing woman I have ever met. She is beautiful, funny and so darn strong. She remind me a lot of my mum in that aspect and how they would do anything to protect their family. Not to mention she had the most beautiful and affectionate laugh I ever heard.

It had never happened before but I have been fantasising about our future together. I know that Lea will be involved with every one of them but I don't mind. She is a special little lady herself. I see Phoebe and me buying our first house together with a porch swing because I know how she loves it. I see her wearing white and her belly expanding with my child. I see black and blond haired child running around our house. I know in my heart that I have found my old lady.

I go to the clubhouse to see Tig, Bobby and Piney by the bar.

"Hey Jax how's the new gash. You know if she is too much for you I can take her off your hands." Tig said smirking and it angered me that he spoke about my old lady like that.

"Call her a gash one more time and I will blow you your head of, and no you don't need to care of her for me. Besides she wouldn't go for an old man like you."

They just laughed and Tig handed Bobby a $20 saying "yes he is in it deep."

"I know those sisters are really taking up the men in this club. My boy can't stop talking about her an he is wearing this big grin on his face all the time is sickening."

"Well it is the same grin you have around your old lady" Clay addressed Bobby coming into the room then he looked at me and asked " So son are you thinking serous about this girl or is it just a shiny new thing that will bore you soon. Is she an old lady material."

"Yes Clay I am serious about her and how do I know she is an old lady material?"

"Well its an old trick, we wills sent an sweet-bud at your way and if she sent them straight she is an old lady material." Piney said.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" I sail looking at them all.

"No son our life and this life is harsh. She needs to be strong and stand firmly behind you. She needs to handle her shit. There will be times when we can go to prison or another war happens. She needs to be there and offer her support." Bobby said

"Well is it backfires it is on your asses."

"If it backfires she wasn't meant to be. Just like Tara when thing got hot she bailed.. it is better to check it now then later."

There was deal to be done with the Niners today. The shipments of guns came couple days ago and we were ready to sell. The money is easy and there can be lots of it but its dirty. That was something I was afraid to tell Phoebe. The true nature of how the club earns. Afraid that she will not accept me and the club. I was burned before with Tara. Growing up with a drunk dad she hated the town. She knew that her life is not here. When we got together I though that she may change her mind but she was always convincing me to go with her. I didn't and when things got too hot she left and everything she had here behind.

Phoebe was different. She chose to move here after living her whole life in a big city. She likes living here. Besides she is stronger than Tara could ever be. But was she strong enough to stand behind me and the club? I really hope that she can because I wont be able to go on from being burned twice. The deal was done before lunch Opie and I went to the diner. I know that Opie had an eye on the owners daughter. Well she was very beautiful but I don't particularly like blonds. But she was Opies type for sure with her curly blond hair and big brown eyes and her her gentle curves.

I spoke to Phoebe and kissed those full lips and had two handfuls of her great ass. I was in heaven. I made her laugh and her silver eyes sparkle and that was enough to make my day better. The new prospect were at the dinner sitting with Eve and Lea and they seem to be together because Tiki had his arm around Lea and they were talking intimately.

When you look at Daniel and Eve its like they are just friends because they weren't sitting to close or touching but when you look at them closely then you see that they are holding hands underneath the table. Clay doesn't know about them and I think that they would like to keep it that way for more time but how long do they thing they can keep it a secret.

I well have to talk to them both about how to treat the girls because not only my sister is involved there is Lea's sister also.

Once Opie asked Samantha to the party we went back to the garage. When the prospect made their way to the lot I asked them for a talk.

"So what are you two shot head planning with the girls. Are you pressuring them into anything?"

"God no not you two. We already had the talk with Phoebe and we are not pressuring them into anything and we will never do that. Besides I am afraid of Phoebe more then I am of you."Tiki said and I was proud of her. Spreading fear already. Tiki left but I needed to talk to Dan about something.

"Danny you have to talk to Clay about Eve, tell him your together, if he finds out on his own he will kill."

"I know that I am just scared because he will kill me anyway. I know he likes me but he fins out about me and Eve and that will go out of the window."

"I can't help you with that I'm afraid."

"I know and I hope that it will be okay."

"Me too."

The day dragged along. I couldn't wait until I finished work and its 10. I really missed Phoebe and I couldn't wait to have her in my arms.

At 8 I have finished my work and went to my dorm to take a shower but when I looked around it was such a mess. I really needed to clean up. I got to that and and when I finished cleaning the bathroom which was a total pigsty my mom came into my dorm.

"hey baby it's like I never see you anymore." I went over to her and hugged her while she gave me a kiss.

"Sorry ma I didn't mean to."

"What are you doing?" she said looking around the room

"Cleaning. Phoebe will stay the night and the room was a mess."

"So is it serious between the two of you." she asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it is the beginning but there is something there and I am serious about her."

"Okay that fine. Make sure you vacuum and change the sheets." she said kissing my cheeks and going out.

After I cleaned the room I didn't though that it was actually that dirty. When I did finish I took a shower and put on fresh clothes and when I went to the clubhouse to find some members of the club at the bar. There was Tiki and Dan who were serving as bartenders tonight and there was Piney who probably didn't move from the bar all day Juice and Kyle. I never was a great fan of Kyle but he is a loyal brother.

We were talking about club business when we went to talk about old ladies and how much of he club stuff they need to know.

"Boys you need to know that every old lady is different. You must decide if you will have a full disclosure with them or not because those are the only way you are going to keep an old lady. When you tell them everything or nothing at all. You need to talk to them and ask what they want as well."

"Yea you need to talk to them because I didn't talk to my old lady and she got so pissed that she wants a divorce and she is not letting me see my boy." Kyle said drinking his beer. He did seem down lately and I guess that is the reason.

"Thank God I don't have to worry about that. I don't plan on having an old lady anytime soon." Juice said.

Well don't be so quick to pass on old lady I told my old lady everything because she could keep her shit together. And look over 20 years later we are still together and she is the best woman I have ever had the pleasure to be with." he said slapping Mary's ass who just came to the clubhouse and laughing.

"Calm down you old fart or you'll get a heart attack." she said swatting his shoulder and giggling.

"Woman I am healthy as a horse, what you do say about taking the party somewhere more privet." he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fine but you better give me my massage."

"Well you better blow me after it." And they were off to his dorm. I know Piney is a hard core biker in the clubhouse and with his brothers but whenever his old lady is around the tries to be a good husband. He is not perfect but as Mary said many times he is perfect for her. I saw their love myself when I went to their house when I was younger. I saw how he was caressing her cheek or just hugging her. Besides everyone saw it in his look that held so much love. That is the same look I saw Bobby give to Evelyn of Clay give to my mom. Love and adoration because not every woman could survive what they did and still come out stronger.

Those looks made me want to have an old lady. Sure there were girls around the clubhouse and there was plenty of them but there is only a one old lady that you can come home and share the stress of your day with her.

Form my sake I hope that Phoebe is going to be my old lady. In my head she is already one. I hope that years from now when I am the president of the home charter that my old lady will have my back and there will be a couple of boys waiting to join the club and that I could have banter like the one I just saw before.

The full disclosure thing worried me a little. Will I ever have the courage to tell her that? Will she accept me? I know I will have to tell her because she doesn't seem like a girl that likes to be kept in the dark. When I tell her I just hope that she can get passed that and become my old lady.

"Have you seen my folks." Opie asked sitting down.

"Yes they have gone to the dorms."

"Really they are even worse now then before."

"Viagra helps." I said laughing at Opie who had a horrified look on his face. I guess no matter how old you get you still don't want to deal with your parents having sex. I look around the club and the single members of the club are with crow eater and sweetbuds. I see Bobby, Otto and Clay with their old ladies at the couches sitting and laughing. I smile at them.

I look back at Opie and his mouth is wide open and his eyes are almost out of his sockets, I follow his eyes and Sam comes to the room wearing some funky shit looking very good. I know that the ladies her will be so jealous. And then Phoebe comes in and I nearly fall of my chair. The suit thing that she has on is so fucking sexy I am so hard that I am going to bust any minute. Her tits look marvellous and I want to touch them and put them in my mouth. Her hair was in waves and she looked amazing. What did I deserve a woman like that. She looked at me and her silver eyes sparkled in the darkened room. She was coming my way when a couple of regulars of crow-eaters went in their way.

"Who the fuck are you two." the blond one said.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe said offended and pissed of.

"Every girl that comes to this clubhouse has to come through me and I don't know you and I didn't allow you to come here. So you better get your friend and get the fuck out of here."

Phoebe looked her up and down with a raised eyebrow and a cold stare.

"Judging by the girls standing behind you, the only girls that are allowed here have to be uglier then you. Well you are pathetic if you can't handle some competition. Besides we were invited by club members so you better get out of my way before I pop those fake boobs you got that." Phoebe said giving her a look not to mess with her. That cold glare could compete with Gemma.

"And unlike you, you good for nothing barbie we didn't have to suck cock like your disease infested friends." Finished Samantha. I looked at Opie and he was looking at her in wonder. I guess he has found his old lady.

She came to me and said "Just so the whores around here know" she grabbed my hard dick " this belongs to me." she kissed me in the middle of the clubhouse claiming and pissing on her territory. God what did that woman did to me. I was at her mercy. She kissed like no other and I could have died at this moment and be a happy man. When we pulled away she was breathless her cheeks were red and her eyes were clouded with lust.

"God your beautiful."

"Thank you, you not too bad yourself." she said why smiling at me. I looked around the clubhouse and saw that Opie was sitting on one of the couches with Sam. She was on his lap and they seem to be in deep conversation. I must say that they do make a cute couple. They were paying attention only to each other that showed the girls who he was with and the brothers not to hit on that one.

There was also Juice and Chibbs with them. Chibbs had already met Phoebe but Juice didn't and when we went over there his eyes were the size of tennis balls. I sent him a death glare and he got himself under control. Piney had emerged from the room with Mary

"Well lassie you did clean up nicely." Chibbs had started the conversation.

"Thanks I think, hey Mary." she said and went over to hug her. I introduced her to Juice.

"So little girl how do you hold your liquor?" Piney ask pouring her some tequila and giving her a shot "And without the girly lime and salt thingy."

"How do you think we stole shots of tequila at work, there was no time for that silly thing." and she drank the shot quickly barely screwing up her face. I was impressed. My old lady can drink. The rest of the were impressed.

"Well I think I have a new drinking partner." They drank a couple more shots and for the fact that she was a little tipsy she was holding up pretty good.

"Excuse me I have to use the little girls room." and she was gone.

"Well I like her, I like her very much. Not to mention she will fit in her quite well." Piney said

"You thing so?" I asked and Mary said

"Yes Jax she is going to be a great old lady and one day she will become a great Queen." she said and kissed Piney and went on her way.

I kind of lost track of Phoebe and when I looked for her she was talking to Kyle Hobart who for my liking was to close to her. He was smiling and he even touched her arm. I saw red. I though that it was clear that she was with me. She is my old lady god dammit. I wanted to go over there and break his fucking jaw but before I could move Phoebe was coming over to me and she knew something was up because she grabbed my arm and took me outside.

"What is your problem Jackson?" she asked me crossing her arms. That action gave me a perfect view of her breasts and I was distracted by them for a second before I remembered why I was so angry

"My problem? What is my problem? You were there talking to Kyle and you looked very comfortable, too comfortable with him!" I shouted my eyes were everywhere. She just looked at me with crossed eyes.

"I was talking to him, nothing else. He asked me who I was with and I told him that I was with you and he showed me where te bar was because I was lost. You better stop with the crap and quit being an asshole." she said and I needed to keep my calm. I was being unreasonable but I don't want another man's hand on my old lady.

"I'm sorry Pheebs, I don't know what happened there." I said hugging her and caressing her cheek with my nose inhaling her sweet scent. She put her hand underneath me shirt and touched my back.

"Its okay Jackson, I meant it when I said I want to be with you and I only you." she said and I kissed her soft lips. It was soft and gentle and I could do it forever.

Just them my mother Mary, Evelyn and Sam came outside alongside their old man's and they were laughing. My mom spotted us and smiled

"Look at the lovely couple aren't they cute its almost sickening. Hey baby." she went and kissed Phoebe. They seem to have a great relationship and that means a lot. He never got along with Tara and with Phoebe it comes effortless.

"So we have some booze and some weed who want to tale the party outside." Mary said sitting at one of the picnic table. We all liked the idea and we spent the night here. Phoebe drank at smoked and she and Sam couldn't stop laughing. We had so much fun just laughing at them two. It amazed me hoy much alcohol she can hold. Just after 3 we decided to wrap up the party. I took Phoebe to my dorm where she had her bag.

She sat down on my bed and looked at me "Can you give me some short and your t-shirt please." I gave her the things and she went to the bathroom.

I didn't change I just took of my clothes and sat on the bed. There were some loud bangs and noised coming from the bathroom and a second later Phoebe shouted that she is fine and I just chuckled.

When she came out of the bathroom she was wearing my white SONS t-shirt that was just above her knees, her make up was off and her hair was in a messy bun. She looked beautiful. She plopped herself on the bed while I went to the bathroom.

When I got out she was snoring softly and I just smiled kissed her cheek and went to sleep holding her in my arms


	9. Chapter 9

Phoebe POV

I stirred in bed and every move made my head feel like it s going to explode it hurt so much. My mouth felt like a Sahara desert has been transported to it and there was a foul taste of stale alcohol in my mouth. I opened my eyes to have the closed almost immediately as the light invaded my eyes. This did not help the head ache I was having. God what happened to me. Where am I and how did I get here. The last thing I remember is when I was smoking a joint with the girls.

I opened my eyes for the second time slowly and I saw a ceiling. I looked to the left and saw that Jackson was still sleeping his mouth open and snoring rather loudly. His blond hair all over the place. I kiss his nose and get up from the bed. I go to the dresser in his room and find another shirt and some shorts and socks. I go to the bathroom and after using the toilet and brushing my teeth I get in the shower. The water feels great on my body waking up my muscles. I used Jax's body wash and now I smelt like him.

So after the shower that made me feel like a human again I went out of the room to a long corridor. I went down it and I found myself in the clubhouse only now it smelt like pussy alcohol and sweat and it was filthy with food all round the floor empty bottles and half naked people sleeping on the bar, pool table and where ever they just passed out.

I found myself in a room that was the kitchen area and surprisingly it was clean. I stared to make two cups of coffee

"So how did you like your first party." I gave a big yelp and jumped

"Jeez Gemma you scared me." I was gasping trying to even my heart.

"Sorry"

"Its okay. The part was great but I don't remember anything after the joint and I have a killer headache."

"There is some pills there in that cupboard and after that you just laughed mainly with Samantha and we had a laugh looking at you two."

"I'm glad I could be of service."

"No problem baby." she began making two cups of coffee.

"So do we clean it up now." I say looking at the filth that became of the clubhouse.

"Oh that is a job for the prospects we need to train them. Besides that is no job for an old lady." she said.

"I am not an old lady Gemma." I said in a low voice.

"Last night you acted like one." she said with a smirk

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"Oh no honey you did good. You got to claim your man, show those whore that he is not a free dick and to not mess with you or they will leave the clubhouse in an ambulance." she said and left with a smile and the coffee. I smiled because Jackson is so mine. I was about to live when Samantha came into the kitchen. I looked at here and the love bites on her neck and I raised my eyebrow.

"What are you looking at." she said

"Did you look at your neck?" she blushed and laughed nervously.

"I am going to kill him for that and what I can have some fun."

"SO what fun did you have?" I said and she blushed.

"Well don't you see. My parents are going to see it at work and they will not let me live that down. You know my dad." I began to laugh.

"Yes I know him and he will have a laugh at your expense. So how was he?"

"What do you expect he was great Pheebs. He may look big and scary but he was loving and tender. And we talked all nigh and we have connected. I am already so in love with him." she said with a soft smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Oh Sammy I am so happy for you." I said hugging her

"Thank what about you have you done the deed yet." she said wiggling her eyebrows

"Ha no I fell asleep before he cam out of the bathroom."

"Girl you better get to it" she said and she left and I smiled. I stood there for a second. Was I ready for the relationship to take the next step. I have been burned so many timed before when the guys acted like I meant a lot to them and then when we had sex it was 'Bye see you later'. Then I remembered how Jax was looking at me and I know that this will not be like this. He really cares about me.

I took the coffee's to the bedroom and I found Jackson sitting on the bed in his jeans and his hair wet from the shower.

"I was very disappointed that I didn't wake up with you, so yo better make it up to me." he said

"I made coffee." I said looking at him innocently.

"I need something better than that." he said with a smirk and it was killing me. I put down the coffee and I straddled him.

"What about now." I said

"That's better but still not enough."

"How about now?" I said grazing my nails on his pecs and I heard him gaps.

"You need to do better than that." I kissed him hard and I felt him growing beneath me. I looked him in the eye with and I took the top off leaving me topless. He looked mesmerised and said breathlessly.

"Now that's more like it." he said and I began grinding myself against him and he closed his eyes. I began sucking nipping and biting in his neck. He began breathing hard and I licked around his Adam's apple then took it in his mouth and his hips shot upwards. Now I know his soft spot. When I nipped and moaned in his ear that took him in whatever trance I had him in and he began to kiss me hard nearly sucking the tongue out of my mouth. He began kneading my breasts taking one nipple in his mouth and sucking on it and the other. He threw me on the bed and hovered above me till kissing me hard.

He then began to nip and suck at my collarbone and I began to tremble. I have a very sensitive collar bone and it has been so long since I have been with anybody. He took care once again of my breast and he seemed very fond of them until he moved to my stomach and navel. Then he looked at me for conformation and I just nodded. He took of the shorts I had an I was completely naked. He looked at me drinking me in and I blushed at his look.

"God your beautiful." he breathed and kissed me softer this time and once again travelled back down. He spread my legs and kissed and teased the inside of my left tight and then moved to the right one. I grabbed the sheets and gasped. When he finally reached the place I wanted him the most I gave a very loud moan and arched my back and grabbed his hair. He was doing a marvellous job that I was moaning like crazy and I was gasping for air.

"God Jax, fuck baby." I have never experience something like this. I had great sex before but this was by far the best thing I have ever experienced. I was a trembling mess, I didn't know what was happening to me. I can't take it anymore and with a scream I came harder than ever before. I saw stars, I was on cloud nine I even forgot my name for a second. When I opened my eyes I saw Jax smiling at me and I smiled back still breathless. He kissed me softly and I tangled my fingers in his hair.

God I really love this man.

Once again I straddled him and he was still painfully hard. I sucked on his neck and then once again I suck around his Adam's apple and he moaned. I moved down his body and when I took of his pants he was standing proudly before me pre cum on the tip. I licked the tip and looked at him and kiss it before I took it in my mouth I heard him breathing hard and I smiled around him. I took his length down my mouth I sucked in my cheek so that my tongue could cup his length. I sucked harder and faster and he was groaning and cussing and tugging in my hair. He is lucky that I like it rough and not complaining about my hair. He was close because he was trusting his hips upwards. I moaned around him and looked at him and winked and that seem to get him over the edge because with a loud FUCK he came hard on my mouth. I milked him and let him go with a pop.

I wiped my mouth and I looked at him smiling. He was a complete mess, trembling and breathing hard and I made him that way. I smiled at that thought. He looked at me and smiled a lazy smile.

"God Phoebe that was great. God you can suck dick babe." he said taking me in his arms and I laughed.

"Thanks you were great as well." he kissed my nose and I remembered were we were and I sat up red and a beetroot covering my face and cussing.

"What is it Phoebe?"

"God Jackson your mom is in one of those rooms and I know I was loud. God your mother heard us." I looked at him and he began to laugh and I hit his chest.

"This is not funny." he still was laughing like a crazy person.

" Come on Phoebe what do you thing everybody did in their room, they all had sex so she doesn't have to assume it was you and besides her room is at the other end of the corridor." he kissed my shoulder and I relaxed. Then a great big rumble came out of my stomach.

"I better feed that monster you have." we got up from the bed and he gave me his hoody and shorts and some sock and we went to the main room in the clubhouse. More people woke up and some left. Bobby was at the bar nursing a bloody Mary.

"Hey Bobby." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to him while Jax went to the kitchen. "Where is Evelyn?"

"She is still asleep. I guess I wore her out last night." he said smirking.

Just then Jax came out of the kitchen with two steaming bowl of something and some bread.

"You must try this chilli is the best I have ever had and Bobby here made it." he said sitting down next to me. I took some in my mouth and it was like heaven.

"Gob Bobby this is great."

"Thank sweety glad you like it." He grumbled.

We talked a bit and I was so ready to go and when I got a text from Sam that she will stay with Opie I drove home with Jax behind me on his bike.

He was waiting for me at my door and we went in, the girls were sting on the sofa watching the notebook and they were crying. I laughed at them because they did look funny but I was not a hypocrite I cry at this movie as well.

* * *

It has been a week and a half since the party and I barely saw Jax. He was always doing something for the club and he had no time. I missed him like crazy but we talked.

This week I was working on night shifts and I didn't mind it most of the time but sometimes people got on mine nerves especially those who were going to coming from a party or were in a party and went for something to eat. The this group of college kids came in and some where my age and they began to get on my nerves. After a million times of me saying no to their invitations one of them had the decency to smack mu but. I was so socked that I stood there for a second with my mouth opened. I was about to beat the crap out of the skinny boy when Larry came out of the kitchen and threw him and the rest out. I was so angry at them and at myself that I didn't let him taste my fist, my mood was completely destroyed. Thank God that it was my last day and it will be my day off tomorrow.

I was walking to my car when my phone rang.

"Hey baby missed me." I was so shocked hearing the Australian accent that I couldn't even speak. "its good you can't speak or should I be worried." then anger ran threw me and I wanted to punch the smirk of his face I knew he had.

"What the fuck do you want asshole."

"Okay so it is bad."

"What do you think, are you that stupid or all that sun got to you. You left me to go back home to some skank, what she left you is that right and now you are crawling back to me." I said threw grunted teeth.

"I made a mistake babe, I was blinded by my first love. I am sorry as soon as a realised what mistake I have made I made plans to come back. I will be back in states in a couple of months. Please think about it. I love you."

"I don't have to think about anything Kevin, you have lost your chance. I am not some conciliation price. Don't bother calling again"

who does he think he is. That son of a bitch left me to go back to Australia to the same girl that dumped his ass. He was the first guy I have truly loved and the first guy to break my heart. Let's say I was not in a good mood when I drove to the clubhouse. I wanted to see my boyfriend and for him to show me that he loved me and not feel like some used garbage.

When I pulled on the lot the party was swinging. People were outside dancing and. I didn't see Jax anywhere so I went in. there were half naked girls everywhere and they were getting on my nerves. I saw the boys and they were drinking at the bar. When I saw Jax I calmed down but then this bleach blond went over to him and was touching him up and rubbing herself on him and that bastard just smirked at her. I was seething, and I was shaking with anger. I stopped up to them ready to beat the crap out of the both of them.

"So what is going on here Jax?" I asked my glare cold and my arms crossed. Jax looked like he was a deer caught in headlight. He was about to say something when that fake as barbie began.

"I'm sorry honey but I think you have lost your way. The kitchen is that way so go and clean it up because he's got all he can handle right now." she said in her high annoying voice. Now I was furious more than ever and I didn't even say anything I just put my right hook in a good use. She fell to the floor passed out with blood pouring out of her nose. I looked at the men and they all looked lost for word and I went to Jax's dorm and went to the bathroom. I was shaking so bad and my heart-rate was over the moon because it was pounding so hard. I washed my face with some cold water to try and calm myself down.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey babe can you come out please?" he said in an pleading voice but I was in no mood to see him I was so angry.

"FUCK OFF ASSHOLE!" I bellowed at the door. I will come out when I was ready to and I was so ready to rip him and knew one. I had tears of fury in my eyes and I was still shaking. No guy has ever made me feel like this, not even Kevin. He just made me feel worthless. All those feeling came today and I sat on the toilet sit and let the tears fall. A part on me was afraid that he will end the thing we have so he can go back and sleep with whoever he wants. I was burned so many times that I don't know if I will be able to move on from this.

I was still angry at that asshole behind the door so I wiped away my tears and I threw the door opened. He was sitting in the bed and when he saw me he wanted to say something but I just held my hand up

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! YOU LET SOME SKANK HANG OFF YOU! DID YOU LIKE IT! DID YOU LIKE THE ATTENTION! FOR FUCKS SAKE YOU ARE WITH ME SO WHAT WAS THAT! AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU SO YOU TRYING TO CARE OF YOUR ITCH SOMEWHERE ELSE! IF YOU EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT SLEEPING WITH THAT HOE BAG THIS IS THE END YOU HEAR ME ASSHOLE!" I was shouting and I don't care if the whole clubhouse heard. He stood there rooted to the ground his eyes wide and he looked scared. When finished he came to me slowly

"God Pheebs what you saw was nothing. I was about to tell he that I was not interested. I swear to God that doing something with her was the last thing that was going through my mind. I am not into blonds. Besides you are so hot when you are angry." he said smirking but I was not going to let go yet

"You better send a message to those flea infested trash that you are off limits or I swear that the next one will leave in an ambulance along with your broken ass got that."

"Yea I get that and please Phoebe remember that you are the only woman I want. Don't let them get to you."

He said and I was still furious but I wanted him so bad so I pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. He was smirking and I was ripping off his clothes. This was not a romantic first time together. There was no candles, no romantic music, no slow and sweet love making. No this was basic and primal instinct of claiming your mate. This was fucking and fucking hard. It was rough and fast. There were bites scratches and sucking just to make a mark on the other body. Just to show and claim ownership. It was perfection.

We were both laying naked in bed gasping for air and basking in the afterglow of the act.

"Wow that was great. Remind me to make you angry sometime soon." Jax said looking at me, his face still red.

"Well just make sure that there wont be any other girls involved or your ass in in hospital and I am not joking Jackson. If you cheat there is no us anymore. I don't give second chances for that. And some people found that out already." I said closing my eyes and thinking about the phone call I got earlier.

"What do you mean?" he asked and I looked at him and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I though that I had healed from his betrayal but it still hurts like hell.

"Nothing I just got a phone call earlier from my ex boyfriend saying that he wants me back. He broke up with me about 8 months before we moved here and we were together 8 months before. He was the first guy I ever loved and I was very happy with him. I thought that he was too but then he got a phone call after we had sex and it was from his ex fiancé and he wanted him back so he left and like the second he finished saying that it was all over between us. That made me feel so dirty and like I was just a peace of ass to him. He was so happy when he got that call, happier than I ever made him. Tonight before I came here he called saying that he wanted me back and that he made a mistake leaving me." I said and he was holding my face in his hands and kissed them away.

"I will never do that to you I swear. You mean so much to me and I can't imagine my life without you." he said and kissed me softly and I melted into the kiss.

This time around it was sweet love making and it was even better than before.


	10. Chapter 10

Jax POV

RING RING RING

That annoying sound woke up up from my blissful sleep.

"Babe it's yours." a sleepy Phoebe gave me my pre pay.

"What up?" I asked still half asleep.

"The warehouse exploded. We need to come down to the clubhouse Brutha. Clay is fucking going crazy."Chibbs said and I was wide awake now.

"I'll be there in a sec." I looked at the clock and it was 5:03. I quickly got up from the bed and put my clothes on. Phoebe woke up and sat on the bed, the blanket sliding off and exposing her beautiful breast. What I would give to stay with her and worship them.

"What is going on babe, where are you going." she said rubbing her eyes.

"There is a problem at the garage I need to go." I said and she awoke.

"Babe I think that you really need to tell me why are you being called all the time. I don't know where you are and what you do and I am worried." she say and I know that it is true, I need to tell her what the club is doing but not now.

"Okay babe I will but not now. I promise we will talk about it. Bye." I kissed her and went out and hoped on my bike. When I got to the clubhouse everyone was on their toes and Clay was talking on the phone pacing back and forth.

"Any information on the clubhouse." I asked Otto who was sitting on the pool table smoking.

"Nothing much yet, the fire department are there and Clay is talking to Trammel right now."

Soon Clay, Tig, Bobby and I drove to the warehouse. There was nothing left and smoke was still coming off it. Mayans have stole our guns and we needed them for Leroy. This day was getting worse but when the sherrif showed us the fried Mexicans the day got even worse.

The day was spend plotting and talking and we have decided to take our guns back. Opie was in charge to make to set the place on fire but we have come across some problems when some Mayans had joined the party and there was one guy from the Nords who I have killed kind of cold hearted because I shot him 4 times without thinking if he has a family or not and if there was someone who would miss him.

On the way back I thought about Phoebe and her beautiful place and what would she think about me killing a person.

I went to my dorm and dumped the bloody clothes in the floor and went t get a shower. I washed away the blood I had on me and I decided I need to tall Phoebe all about me because I just killed a man today. She may not want to be with me after that and that thought hurt. It actually hurt too much. Just the though of loosing her and not be on the receiving end of her love was making me mad. Some other guy after today will see her smile, make her moan and be loved by her. I hit the wall of the shower because I am ready to kill an imaginary guy just to have her with me. I love her like I have never loved before and to loose her would certainly kill me but if she decides that she does not want to be with me I will understand and I will not get in her way even if it will kill me.

PHOEBE POV

I finished work tonight and I am so tired. I had done my day shift today and a night shift to cover a shift for Debbie. I was so tired and after the couple of days I had I could really use some rest. Day after my stunt I put on the whore that was all in my man the guys were cheering for me and some where scared. The girls were scared to look my way and left Jax alone which was I was very happy about. When I came home Eve was crying historically because Clay found out about her and Daniel and he went mad. A huge argument blown out and Eve cam running to us. Lea and I spend the whole day trying to calm her down and telling her that this is not the end of the world yet.

We also had a conversation that got me thinking a lot about me and about my abilities and my future. What we talked about would mean that I really plan on staying here in Charming permanently. I would put a mark on this town and I really think that it would be a good idea in theory but was a capable of such thing. Was a the right person for this. The more I think about it the more I like the idea but it also scares me shitless. Would I be able to pull it off.

Flashback

_The three of us were sitting in the kitchen table and we were eating the muffins and the double chip cookies I baked. Eve had calmed down but she still was sad. She was stuffing her face with the sweet stuff when she said._

"_You know id you would sell them I would totally buy them, they are great." _

"_Thanks Eve I am glad you like them." I said blushing a little. _

"_Have you ever though about opening your own bakery, we don't have one since the Smiths closed theirs and moved away. There is the one in the store but its not really nice and the closest one that is decent is in Lodi. People would really appropriate one here in Charming."_

"_Please like I have the ability to open my own business. It would become a shipwreck." I said to them because it was a bad idea but then I remembered that Sam had finished a business course and she may know more about the stuff than me._

"_Please P I know you would be good and if that is the stuff that you bake then people would come from miles just to buy this stuff. I must say that those are even better than Bobbies blueberry muffins and he makes the best I have known." Eve said and Lea was sitting quietly before saying._

"_I think that it is a great idea Pheebs. You love to cook and bake and there is a great prospecting dinner here but there is no bakery. People would come here for your thinks trust me. The coconut cake you made me for my last birthday was to die for and the bread you bake it just great. I am not just saying that because I am your sister I am saying that as a potential customer. All you need to do is think about it for now."_

Let me tell you that I have been thinking about it since they have said it. I really liked the idea of my own bakery but the question is still there would I be able to do this.

That that evening Clay cam to the house and he said that it was okay for his baby to date Daniel and he knew this would happen soon enough. Eve gave him such a big smile that she put the sun to shame. Lea just hugged me after and thanked me for not forbidding her to be with Tiki. I just smiled because I know that the boy is scared enough of me and Brandon to ever hurt Lea and besides he is very sweet and I see the best of Bobby and Evelyn in him.

After work I got to my car and I drove to the clubhouse. I needed my man to hold me tonight while I sleep and I know that there is no one in the house so I don't want to be alone. The guys were at the bar and I went over to them and kissed Bobby and Piney on the cheek.

"Hey guys where is Jackson." they looked at each other and I knew something was up.

"He is in his dorm doll." Piney said downing a shot of tequila.

"Okay thanks." I said and went over to his dorm. When I reached his door I was afraid of what I was going to see. When I opened the door and there was no one there and I breathed I relief. I went in to the room and I herd the shower running. I smiled and made my way there until I caught the site of his clothes on the floor. They were bloody and million thoughts ran through my head.

I ran to the bathroom "JACKSON!" and he was just getting out of the shower. I looked at him and there was no injuries so what the hell did the blood come from. I was lost for words, was anybody else hurt or not. I looked at his back and he had two bruises and a little cut in his face. He stood there looking like his world is about to crash down. His eyes are so sad and I don't know what is going on. Had someone died, had someone been hurt. Before I could say anything he came over to me and kissed me hard. He was kissing me like he was a starving man like he would never get to do this again and that scared me so much. Is he going to break up with me or what. When air was needed he rested his forehead against my mine and caressed my cheek and said my name like a prayer. I needed answers now.

"What is going on Jackson, your scaring me. Please tell what are those bloody clothes on the floor and what was the meaning of the kiss, are you finishing our relationship." I asked and my heart began to beat so fast.

"No Pheebes I am not breaking up with you, but you might when I tell you something, go sit down and I will be there in a minute." I sat down on the bed and I was waiting for him playing with my fingers. He sat down and held my hands in his.

"Phoebe I need to tell you what the club main source of income is. The garage is a front business and we are very pound of but most of the clubs money comes from selling guns." I already knew that they were involved in something illegal so it didn't really bother me but I knew that it was not the end. " we provide guns to other Clubs and single buyers. As any other we have a rival club that we have a long and bloody history with. This morning when I got the call it was because they stole our guns and exploded our warehouse. We decided to get our guns and get even so we planed to get rid of their warehouse as well but there were people there so we had to take care of them. I shot a person today and killed them Phoebe." he said looking at his hands and I was shocked but I needed him to answer one question.

"Was that the first person you killed?" he shook his head and I needed to breath. I took my hands out of his and I stood up and folded my arms. I didn't know what to think, I definitely didn't know what to say. I mean it is not everyday your boyfriend tells you that he kills people. I was so confused because I still loved him, my feeling s never changed for him and that was what was suffocating me now. I feel his eyes on me and I don't know what to say. I don't want to look at him. Not yet.

"Phoebe please say something." he pleaded

"What do you want me to say Jackson. You told me that you have killed a person today and that you have done it before. What do you want me to say. I don't know what to say. I need to think" I needed to get out of there before I suffocate or before I do something I will regret. I looked at him and his eyes were so hurt and full of sorrow that I wanted to go to him and take his pain away but not now. I looked again at him and ran to my car. I drove and drove and tears were falling down my face. I needed to stop the car and when I did started to bawl. What am I supposed to do. I loved the man but he is a killer. I don't know if I can get passed it. Can I? I need to get Lea and get the hell out of the town but she is so happy here and she is in love with Tiki and oh my God she is with him which means that she will have to deal with the same thing. With her boyfriend maybe even husband being a felon with the possibility of him going to prison. Jax could go to prison and leave me alone. What will I do then? Will I be able to accept it? I need to talk to someone about it and the only person that I could think of was Gemma. I drove to her house and knocked on her door.

"Baby what is wrong? You look awful." she ushered me in we sat down and I told her what I found out today

"Oh honey I know that it may be hard now but trust me you will get used to it. The most important question is do you love my son?" she asked me

"God yes Gemma. I love him so much but this is serious. I need to think about Lea as well and what risk I will put her in. god forbid we get married and have kids and he goes inside, what will I do then. It is not simple Gem."

"I know it is not simple. This Life is not for everyone baby. Not everybody is strong enough to stay in it and survive but I know you can. You are strong. My advice to you is if you love the man you need to learn to love the club. Jax loves the club, he wanted to be in it since he was 5. he will be at the head of the table one day and that is his destiny his heritage. You can try to pull him away from the club but he will never be out of it completely and that will only kill him. Besides SAMCRO protects it own and we have got a lot of connection, nothing will happened to you or to Lea because if I know my son and I know him very well he loves you two so much that he would give up his own life to keep you safe."

I though about what he said and drank the whiskey she poured me in the glass.

"God Gemma this is so messed up. I love him so much and you must know that I would never do anything to hurt him and especially take him away from the club because I know that would hurt him to much. He loves the club I know and it is a part of him but can I be a part of that as well. Will I fit in?" I put my face in my hands.

"That is the answer that you need to find. If you decide to stay with him the only way you will be together if he tell you everything. You are to smart to live in the vague. Full disclosure on the club business. That is the only way you two will make it through. He needs someone to talk about this stuff. To let his burdens off. And you need to know that to because you need to know If he is save or not. He did not change he is the same person that he was yesterday you just found our another part of him that is not very nice but he is still Jackson."

"How do you do it Gemma." I said and she though about it before saying

"I love baby I just love. I loved my first husband who gave me two beautiful sons and nothing would make me not love him. He showed me a life like never before and took me away from the monotony of life I was leading which I hated. I love my second husband because he brought me to life after I though I could never love again and I love my son fiercely. When you love nothing is impossible as cheesy as it sounds."

" Do you really think that we will make it. Are you okay with us?"

"Oh honey you already impressed me so much. You stepped up and raised your sister when you were just a kid yourself. Then you come here and take my son out of that funk that the bitch left him in and he is happier than I have ever seen him. In my books that is a miracle. I would gladly accept you as my daughter, fuck it you already are."

"Jackson doesn't really like to talk about Tara. Did he love her very much?" I asked and she gave a big sigh

"He was a kid and it was his first love. He thought that he was so lucky to be with her because she wasn't like anybody he knew. She had bigger plans than this town and he liked that about her. When they got together she took the rod he had in his ass a little bit but she never accepted the club and tried to take him away from it. He was when he became a patch member because of her influence he was half in and half out and that is always a scary sign. That could get him killed because he wasn't concentrated on the right thing. She never gave up on taking him out of the club but he always came back and that got to her. He never told her anything club related. There was a situation once when they could be in real trouble and they almost got caught Tara got scared. She left town that week and left my son. I hated that bitch before but now she has hurt my baby and that is something a mother does not forget. It seemed like I have lost that boy with a smile on his face and he drank he smoked and he fucked around. He was gone for weeks at a time. That was until he met you, I was so taken aback my his change that I though he took to many drugs and it fucked him up. But then I saw you to at dinner and I know that this will be it , your the one for him. It was like I was taken back and I saw myself and John. You were meant to be his old lady." now I was crying like a fool. I really did love Jackson and being without him was like my personal hell for me. I would not be me without him.

"Thanks Gemma for everything, I don't know what I would do without you." I hugged her and ran to my car. I needed to get to my man.

When I got to the lot he was sitting on the benches with half empty whiskey bottle and he was sitting down with his head down. He looked so defeated and I hated myself for doing this to him. I cleared my throat and he looked up his eyes red and puffy and I couldn't take it anymore. He stood up when he saw and and I ran to him and kissed him in the mouth hard. The kiss was full of promise and love and devotion. I needed to show him how sorry I am and how much I love him.

When he pulled away and I looked at him and began to say breathlessly " I am so sorry baby I ran out like that. I love you Jackson, I love you so much and I can't leave without you being by my side. I need you .. " I didn't even finish the sentence when his mouth was on mine again. He lifted me of the ground and we began moving. We went to the clubhouse with and to his dorm. We only broke the kiss when he put me on the bed and he hovered above me.

"i love you to Phoebe so much. Thank you for accepting me."

"Well what old lady would I be if I didn't accept my old man." he said and he smiled at that " I need to know everything Jackson. All of it. I need to know what you do because I would go crazy and you need to let what is bothering you because I am here for you as much as you are here for me okay." I said and carresed his cheek

"there are some very bad shit that we do, some of it is very bloody and gruesome. Are you sure that you want to know that?" he said looking me in the eye and I smiled softly at him.

"Jackson I have made a decision and I chose to be with you through all of it so yes I want to know everything. I love you and nothing will change that."

"I love you to so much." he kissed me and we got lost in each other the whole night.


	11. Chapter 11

FUCK!

It drives me crazy how that son of a bitch Teller got my girl. He does not deserve her. She is mine and soon both of them will find out.

God she was so beautiful yet she doesn't know that I love her. She doesn't know that I am everywhere she is. That I follow her every move.

She is walking in front of me, putting one foot in front of the other swaying those beautiful hips of hers. She walks so gracefully like she is moving through air. She walks with confidence that most woman don't have. I am so close I can smell her raven hair that are moving in the wind. I grab one strand of it and move it to me nose. God it is so beautiful. Like the most unique flower. Yet still she doesn't know that I am here.

I am lurking between people just to get a glimpse of her, to see her silver eyes sparkle, to see those red fill lips curve in a smile. To hear that radiant laugh of hers that could cure the whole world.

Why doesn't she see me. Well she sees me and even smiles at me sometimes but not full of love like she does with Teller. I hate him and I will kill him and the she will be mine, even if I have to take her by force and I am capable of that. She will be mine weather she likes it or not. I will own her, I will consume her I will make her suffer for all the times she has hurt me with her indifference toward me. She will pay painfully.

No what are you thinking about, this is the woman that you love but she did hurt me so much. So very much. I take the camera and take a couple of photos of her. She is so beautiful. She throws away her tissue and I quickly follow her t pick it up. I smell it and it smell like her. She went to the bathroom and she left her beanie of the table I quickly pick it up and leave. Once I am far away I smell it and it so beautiful scent I

could get lost in it. I go to my house, no one knows I am here and I go to my room where the walls are covered with her pictures. I look around the room and I give a cry of joy. This is a room filled with the woman I love, I have her pictures wherever I look. I start to laugh like crazy and I smell the beanie I took from her.

There on the bed lies a woman that had black hair just like her, she is strapped down to my bed. Blindfolded and gagged and naked. She is trashing around because she doesn't know where she is. I smile at that predatory. She has no power and I like that.

"it's okay my love don't worry." I put on the beanie and she whimpers. "Don't worry I will not hurt you." I take my clothes and crawl up her body. I smell her, she doesn't smell like Phoebe but she smells nice. Like cinnamon and vanilla and fear. I take a knife and slash through her perfect creamy skin and the deep red river is flowing from her. She gives a muffled scream and I giggle at that, she does have a nice scream. I look at her tits and I bite on one of her nipples causing it to bleed. She still screams. I cut at her a couple of more times because I love the red blood on the skin.

"Phoebe you have to pay, you were not a very nice girls and you will be punished." I look at her face and she is crying. She is a very beautiful woman, not as beautiful as Phoebe but she will do. I am hard with all of her screaming and I take of her blindfold of and I put a knife to her throat.

"You close those eyes and you will die, got it." she nodded and I plunged myself forcefully into her. Her screams are muffled but her eyes show terror pain and anguish and began tremble from it. It doesn't take muck for me to finish and while I came I punch her in the stomach and bite on her neck until I can taste blood.

The poor girl is crying and I just laugh at her missery.

"Don't worry baby I have yet finished with you." I smell the beanie on her head and soon that will be my little Phoebe on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

It has been 6 moths since I have decided that I will lead my life next to Jackson and I have never regretted that decision. He had made me happier than I have ever been and Lea Jax and I are a perfect little family together alongside the bigger family we have with SAMCRO. I love the people there and they give me the big family I have always wanted. I am officially Jackson's Teller old lady and every sweetbuds and croweater know it. I have his crow proudly tattooed on my left breast so that everyone can see it . I love it and it shows me that Jax is very committed to our relationship. I didn't have to fight any whores who were rubbing on my man because they knew what happened when they do. I was very glad.

It was the middle of February and I plan on opening my own bakery in the middle of April. I had went and found about business loans and what was possible and when I was driving home I found the perfect place where we can do that. the building was 5 minutes from Main Street. It was a two story building where which was perfect for me to have a kitchen upstairs. There were huge windows at the front which would allow me to have a display and enough room for the downstairs to look nice and spacey.

The kitchen upstairs was nearly done all I need is the fridges to be delivered. Downstairs still need to be done and I am really stressing right now if I will be able to open on time. Thankfully I have a partner in Sammy who will be handling the books, because I have no idea what to do. We still need to buy tow vans for the delivery of our products. The name of out bakery is "Sugar Rush" which I love.

To attract more customers we have began selling our products at the dinner and people re already loving them. I have my staff that will be working in the kitchen and I haven't been more sure that those are the right people. We have been seeing all each other and baked together. We all fir together and that is the most important thing. We needed to bake even more product because they have been going out so quickly. I have no worries that when we will open the bakery that there will be no customers because we already have them.

There will be 7 people in the kitchen upstairs. There is Kira who was the first one that we hired, she was so funny and chatty and we couldn't stop laughing at the interview. She was full of life and she had so much charisma. She and her girlfriend moved here from Sacramento because they wanted a quite life. She is 25 and she had a bold head and big green eyes. She has her nose lip and cheek pierced and she hand several tattoos. Her red velvet muffins are to die for and people buy them within the first 15 minuted.

There is Ethan who is also gay. He was very great and he just moved here to be with his boyfriend from San Francisco. He was very nice and very experienced because he was working for his fathers bakery before he moved here. He is black and he had this big cool afro that I just love. He was also very kind and very funny. His speciality is lemon cake and he will be decorating and doing the cakes with me. He was 26 years old.

There was Anna who wanted a working closer to home. She was very kind and caring and she was the perfect mother to her little children, she was 35 years old and she had wavy blond hair and blue eyes. Her carrot cake is just perfect. There are no words to describe it.

There was also William who everybody loves. He was very flirty and chatty and you could talk to him about everything, he will be also making orders with me and Ethan. He is really talented. He is 30 years old and he is is very lean and had no muscles whatsoever. Has black hair and hazel eyes.

Then there was Nina her pink hair matched her personally. She was so loud, funny witty and just so bubbly. She had so much life in her. She was on the heavier side but she like it that way. She was 24 and she had finished school. She was just great. She was making the best cinnamon rolls ever.

Then we had the two decorators that will make what we need them to, they already where great. There was Vicky who had short pixie cut brown hair and big brown eyes. She was short barely above 5 feet but she was very energetic and bouncy. She got on so well with Nina that they have decided to live together.

And then there was Melody who was very quiet and preferred to listen more than talk but she was very kind and boy was she smart. She had red hair and grey eyes.

Those people were great and I love to spend my time with them. We see each other everyday at Anna's house to bake the stuff that we need for the dinner, they go so quickly.

"God my feet are killing me" Nina said when she sat down on the couch at the house.

"Get used to it honey. What about when we will open the bakery what then." I asked her

"Well I will not wear my new shoes." she said and we both laugh.

"So did you call for your slave dogs to pick up the thinks." Anna asked me while she gave her 5 year old son a cookie.

"Yes they will be here in 15. So Anna did your husband like the lingerie that we bought." I asked and she blushed. We all went and bough some think for her because they wanted to spice up their sex life.

"God I have never saw him so turned on, I am hurting inplaces I didn't know was possible and I came so many times last nigh that it was a record." she said and we all cheered for her.

"God I don't know what I am gong to do with you and all your girl talk." Will said and we laughed and Ethan said

"Well if you can't beat them join them."

Well we sat down for about 15 minutes when Tiki and Daniel came and took the product and took them to the bakery. We all cleaned up and went our separate ways.

I drove to our bakery where Sammy was watching the work. On the way I went and bought the workers and Sammy some food. The work was getting along very nicely. The signs was up already and it was bright neon purple red and green and I felt a surge of pride hat this was my baby and I alongside my best friend had made it happen.

"hey I brought food." I said and gave them the sevral bags. We talked and looked at the workers until it was time for us to close up.

"Bye guys, bye Tim." I say to this good looking worker that seemed to have a crush on me. He blushes and goes. He is really cute but I have already found my man.

Sammy and I drove to the clubhouse and went straight to my man and gave him a big kiss. I havent done that since this morning and I was craving it. I smelt Bobby's chilli and my stomach gave a big growl, we went to the bar and he was standing there

"Bobby can I please have some of your chilli?" I begged and he came over to me and kissed my head

"You don't have to beg we are going to be family soon anyway." he said and we laughed. It seemed that way because Tiki and Lea couldn't stay away from each other. Jax just looked at him with a scowl. He is very protective over Lea, but he knows Tiki will not hurt her. He is too afraid of me to do any funny business.

I went in the kitchen to wash my bowl and when I came back Jax was just finishing his cigarette. I just gave him a dirty look

"What I haven't smoked that much today."

"Well I wish you didn't smoke at all. I don't want to loose you to cancer earlier than I have to." I said and he came over to me and kissed me and nuzzled my left breast where I had his crow. I ma officially his old lady for everyone to see.

"Baby I deal with guns everyday and you are afraid of cancer."

"Well at lest I know that your brothers have you back but who will save your from cancer no one so please just stop smoking or you will sleep on the couch and I will not kiss you." I said and he looked horrified, the couch was lumpy and he liked kissing me. We have started to leave together about 3 months ago. It was pointless really because we were both living so close. We moved to his house because it had 3 bedrooms and it was bigger with a bigger backyard. I really liked that place and so did Lea. I loved that I get to see Jacksons eyes when I go to sleep and when I wake up.

Just then Lea and Eve came to the clubhouse from the Library where they were studying. They looked tired and hungry.

"God that Russian history will kill me one day, I am not being funny I don't think I can remember any more dated." Eve said and Lea just put her head on the table and moaned. They looked miserable.

Juice cam running to the clubhouse

"Hey Pheebs there is a guy outside wanting to see you and he is very persistent." he said and I could feel Jax stiffen next to me and I rolled my eyes, he is to jelous of people.

"Did you get a name?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Yea he said it was Kevin." I could feel my heart dropping to my stomach. What the hell did he have to come her and ruing my day.

I stood up and went outside and he was standing there looking handsome as ever with his tan and long blond hair in a ponytail and his vibrant green eyes that I loved to look at. My hand began to sweat and I felt butterflies in my stomach. He looked at me and smiled showing of his dimples. The butterflies grown and my heart literally was going to explode. I really didn't know I missed him so much. But all those good feelings were crushed by the hurt he caused me and I felt sick.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him crossing my arms on my chest and that wa were he looked and smiled.

"I told you I will be in town soon but you weren't in LA. I was very disappointed. You are a hard girl to find my love." he said and my stomach was doing flip flops. He though that the accent will have an affect on me like it used to. It didn't

"I told you Kevin there is nothing between us anymore. I moved on so should you."

"How can I move on I love you. I made a mistake baby. Forgive me and in return I will forgive you for dating Milo." I looked at him shocked.

"What the hell are you on about. You don't have to forgive me for that because there is nothing to forgive. You were long gone before me and him happened. You have no right to make me feel guilty about it." I said and I saw the flash of anger in his eyes that always scared me. He came closer and I was scared I am not lying. He could be dangerous when he wanted to and he was very territorial. He was close and he garbed my arms painfully.

"You have been with my best friend. You slept with him, do you know how humiliating that must have been to listen to him talk about how good you are in bed and how you were the bets he had. DO YOU!" he was squeezing hard now and she shook me " So was he good huh? Did he made you scream? Was he better than me?" that anger in his eyes terrified me. He squeezed so hard that I know will leave bruises. I was shaking " Now I want you to pack you shit, get Lea you will be leaving with me. I will not allow you to stay here any longer. You belong to me get it. I own you." he said and he shoved me and I almost lost my footing. I was angry. How dare he . I don't belong to anyone and he better know it

"Fuck of asshole. You don't own me, you have no right to come here and demand thing from me. We are over and just so you no, Milo was so much better in bed then you." I said and I didn't see it coming but he smacked me so hard that I fell to the ground and my vision became fuzzy and I lost my hearing for a second. Seconds later I tasted that metallic taste in my mouth and I hear this loud growl and I saw Jax beating the crap out of Kevin. They were matched in combat. Kevin gave as much as he took. I was scared for Jax, Kevin knew a lot of important people. I stood up and ran to Opie who was cheering Jax on " Ope please you have to stop it. Something bad might happen and I don't want to loose Jax." I said and he nods knowing that any moment something may go south and one will kill the other and I would loose Jax both ways. One to death and one to prison. Ope went over to them and dragged Jax of Kevin and Juice took Kevin.

They were both trying to get out of the hold but more club members came and took a hold of them.

After some more struggling from the both of them Kevin shook of the hands on him and looked at me with such an angry look and said

"You will regret it Phoebe, you think that you will have a future with that trash bikers your not. He will get killed or go to jail and you will be alone and he even might get you killed. He will drag you down and he will destroy you and Lea. I am giving you a chance here. You can go with me now or you can stay." he said and I already knew the answer.

"Go Kevin get the hell out of here and don't come back or I will make them kill you." I said with as much venom as I could master.

"Fine but when your life turns to shit it was your decision. You chose to be a biker whore." he said his face twisted with anger and disgust and he left. I watch him leave and my heart did hurt a little at his leaving. I did love him once and a part of me a very small part wanted to go with him and make him smile at me like he used to but the bugger part of me knew that Jax will make me more happier than Kevin ever could.

I could feel Jax standing in front of me and I looked at his bloody face and I smiled and kissed him softly not to hurt my split lip so much.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up." I took his hand and directed him to his dorm. On the way I smiled to Lea showing that I okay.

When we were there Jax took me in his arms and hugged me "I am so sorry for what the bastard did to you, I promise that no one will ever put his hands on you." he put his hand of my chin and raised it to look at it. I could see the anger flash through his eyes and then hurt and regret. I don't want him to feel bad for me.

"i should have killed that motherfucker for what he done to you. I should be burying that scumbag who put hands on my woman."

"Jax please don't say that. I can't loose you. Its nothing it will heal. I love you Jax and I am happy that I am with you. Please let it go for me." I hugged him needing to feel his closeness. I just hope that he could let it go.

Third POV

Kevin was so angry, he was furious. Not only did he had to leave with no girl and he was beat by a fucking biker trash he was also beat up and probably had a broken nose. He should have never left her for that bitch but like most men he was blinded by that blond hair and those fake big boobs and her money. She got bored again and left me dry and then him high and dry and then he had realised what mistake had he made when he left Phoebe. Not only was she a great piss of ass she was she was also great in bed and she cooked well. She would make a great trophy wife who he can show off to my co workers and they would envy me her. No he was not in love with her because he was unable to love but he could leave with her. She wasn't annoying like most of the female population. He will not give up because he wanted Phoebe and when he wants something he always get it. She will be his even if he has to kill all of those trashy bikers but he will have Phoebe.

Kevin was so lost in his though and ideas of how to steal Phoebe that he didn't see a pair of hatred filled eyes watching him. He didn't see that scowl that ghosted on that persons face. He didn't see the weapon that the person had in his hands.

The other slightly bigger man had seen the scene that took place in the lot of the garage and he wasn't happy that there is yet another man that he has to compete with to get to Phoebe. He did not like it one bit. He had to do something anything to get rid of that man and he would do anything. He wasn't a stranger to killing, no he did it all the time. Sometime he didn't want to but that was his nature he was an aggressive man and he liked to dominate. Women mostly and he liked to hurt them for his pleasure. He went out of the shadows to go to the blond man with a bloody face.

Stranger POV

"Hey there I have seen you and the fight you had. I can help you get your girl." I said and he looked at me suspicious.

"What is it to you. What will you get out of it?" he asked me

"I get to kill the fucking prince charming. I hate that guy and I get to see him die. We can do it together you get the girls I get to kill that son of a bitch." I said and he looked at me and extended his arm for me to shake and I shook it.

"Come on I will get you cleaned up and then we can get to planning." and we went to my car. _Fool_ I though. He will not come back. We drove and when we were far away from civilisation I took my gun and hit him with it on the head and he lost conscious. I was getting very exited like always before the kill. I was almost jumping in my seat. I began to hum to myself and I was dancing in the seat. I moved my head to my imaginary song. When we were in the place I know no one will come I parked the car where I always do and get out of the car and went over to the passenger seat and took the guy out of the car. I dragged him to a better more secluded place. He was waking up. He was very confused, looking left and right when he looked at me his eyes wide and scared I just gave him a pleasant smile and took a bigger rock that was nearby and swat it on his head a couple of times until I see that his brain is splattered on the floor. I look at my masterpiece and a surge of pride runs through me it was truly and work of art.

I got up took a shovel and began digging a hole for me to get him into while singing to myself. That bastard will not get into my way, if only that was Jax Teller lying in that hole I would be so happy. Once he was buried I went to my car and dove home because I was dirty. I felt better being at my own home and on my way to the bathroom I saw my lasted catch in the big cage I had made for my woman. She was gagged and cuffed but I could still he her eyes and they were filled with terror just how I liked them

_I will have fun with you tonight honey_ I though looking at her smiling.

**A/N Okay I really enjoyed writing the stranger POV, it is the first time I am doing something like that and I hope that you like it. If you can help me to come up with the back story of why he is the way he is I would be very grateful. Throughout the next chapters I may drop hints of who might be the mystery man. **


	13. Chapter 13

I wipe my dirty hands on my trousers and wipe the sweat from my forehead. God burying people is really hard work. I need to work on myself to not kill my preys when I am playing with them, however I cannot let them expose me. Maybe I could keep them blindfolded? No this is not the answer either, I need to see the terror in their eyes, the pain of what I am doing to them and what I am about to do. I love that look. The hopelessness of their situation of what they are in and they can not get out.

It is not their fault that they look similar to Phoebe it is her fault for putting me in this trance that I can't get out of. It is her fault yet I love the feeling, smell and site if blood on the one that I am fucking. I need it, I crave it.

I go home and clean the house spotless to make sure no one knows that I had a previous guest here. I take a shower and put on some clothes and go out to town to find me some more girls.

I got to a nice night club and almost immediately a girl caught my attention, she has the same black hair and very similar nose and to my great delight her eyes are silver just like hers. I put my charm on and I have her eating out of my hand. I take her to my house and passing a lamp post I see a missing person poster of the girl before my last one. I almost laugh at the poster because I know that she will never be found and this lovely lady under my arm won't be either.

…...

Phoebe POV

I woke up in the bed alone. I looked at the clock and it was 9 o'clock on a Saturday morning. I heard laughed from the kitchen and after I used the bathroom and dressed myself in some sweats and an oversized shirt. I went to where I hear the laughs coming form and I found the sitting at the table and eating cereal.

"No when a zombie apocalypse will hit I will sit in my house and I will barricade myself with treadmills and they will be running and a stupid zombie wouldn't be able to get in and I will be fine."

"But how will you power them." Jax said smiling

"I don't know I will steal all of the streets power and then I will thing of something. I will be fine and I will be alive because I will outsmart them and if I don't they will not get me without a fight or alive." I just shook my head and went over to the coffee machine to pour some coffee. They spotted me and they both smiled at me.

"So babe what would you do huh when will the zombie apocalypse hit." I drank some coffee before I answered them.

"Well I would barricade myself on the clubhouse with plenty of Bobby's chilli and his banana bread and muffins. There is plenty guns there to keep of the zombies of they get any closer and there is plenty of booze for me to get smashed and there will be plenty of men for me to sleep with so I can make all of my fantasies come true." I said with an evil grin as Jax has narrowed his eyes at me and came over to me and kissed me on the lips.

"Not funny Phoebe, the only guy that you will ever fuck is me and only me. I'll kill every guy that will get close to you."

"So I was just wondering will you two ever get married?" Lea asked me and I chocked on my coffee while Jax was just smiling at her.

"I have already made you sister my old lady and in my books that is most important to me, but in the future I think I would like that if your sister will have me. I want her to be mine in everyday possible." Jax said and I felt a little squeeze in my chest. He really sees his future with me and I love that.

" That is nice I really can't see the each of you with anyone else. Well I have to get going to school see you later." she came over to us and kissed me and Jax on the cheeks and went out the door. She looked like a young woman already. She was growing before my eyes and I don't want her to. I looked at Jax and smirked.

"So you want to marry me then huh? You want me to be yours in every way? That is nice." I say hugging him.

"Well I have you as my girl and I don't want to give someone else the impression that you are on the market. I have found the best why would I ever give it up."

"That's right you have found the best so you better be good to me or I will have to kill you."

"Wow you just ruined the moment. I was being serious and you have to go and do that. Wow." he said smirking

"Will I was being serious babe, you will die before I see you with any other girl. You have bound yourselves to a psychopath." I say and I began to laugh.

"Okay psycho what will you do today?"

"Well Ethan and Kira are coming today and we will do some baking for the dinner. The rest can't make it and Anna is not home so we will bake here."

"Okay see you later." he say while giving me a kiss and as he was going out I swatted his ass and he gave a playful yelp. I just laughed. I cleaned up around the house and soon Ethan and Kira came and we began our fun.

"Okay before I was Greg I was in a club and the whole nigh this guy was cruising me and so I decided to take him home with me because he was so hot. So we started to have hot sex and I was in bliss until he came. He howled like literally howled. I was so terrified by that, I mean he could wake up my whole building. Lets just say I didn't call him again." Ethan said and we have burst out laughing.

"Oh my God that was hilarious. Okay in high-school I really liked this girl. She was great at maths so I decided to slack of so she could tutor me. So we were at her house and her parents didn't know she was into girls or anything because they there with conservative Christian family. So they were supposed to be at work and I was between her legs, she was screaming like crazy so we didn't hear anything and then her mother comes in and sees us. She screams and screams about the devil in her house and that this is so wrong and that we will burn in hell if we don't change. Then she took her holy water and put it on us. I wanted to laugh so bad but this girl was so horrified. Next week they were gone and I haven't heard from her until about 6 month ago when I went with Lydia to visit my parents that she was there with her own girlfriend and she was very happy although her parents didn't accept her. She thanked me and we promised to keep in touch." she said and we awwed.

"Well that is very nice, especially the holy water didn't you burn?" Ethan joked and we laughed

"Oh I did feel a tingly feeling. So what about you?" they both looked at me

"Well I don't have any embarrassing stories. I didn't have time to have sex when I was in LA. Mainly quickies in the storage rooms at the bar or in the afternoon before work. Okay there was one story when I was working as a personal assistant for this prick. There was this new employee and he was so handsome. So one day when boss was our for lunch and I we were having sex in his office on his desk. It was so good. When we went out the whole office was looking at us and they have began cheering. It seemed that we have turned on that microphone thingy that he used to call people over. The whole office had heard and I was mortified. I couldn't look people in the eye for a week." just then Sammy came in the room while we were laughing.

"So what are you guys laughing about?" she asked

"Embarrassing sex stories, do you have any." Ethan asked and she blushed "Okay by the look on your face you have so spill."

"Okay it was when I was in highschool, I just stared to have sex with my boyfriend and I was always so hot for him so I took him to an empty classroom and we have decided to do it on the history teacher's desk because he was an old fart that no one liked. So we were doing it and we were very close and he came into the room but I haven't heard it but Josh did and he was like "Henry give us five minutes" and when we finished more people stood behind him. He called our parents over to the principle, he gave us some lecture about keeping that in the privacy of our homes. He had suspended us for a week and gave us detention for the rest of the school year. We were the heroes of the school for about 3 moths. My mom was so horrified and my dad though it was funny as hell and told me that he had sex in the principles office with my mother when they were teenagers. It was fun and it didn't stop me from having sex in school. I had sex in the locker room and in the broom closet." she said and we laughed like crazy.

"Nice, I had sex behind the bleachers, in the girls bathroom because they were cleaner and in the teachers room when they were out of it, they had nice couches." I said

"So what abut your current partners, what are they like in bed." Ethan said and I raised an eyebrow at him. Sammy was the first one to answer that.

"The way Harry and I can definitely win some kind of a medal the way we go, we can go for hours and in so many different positions it helps that I was a gymnast in highschool. I am so pleasantly sore the next day but I really like when we are just making love. I feel so close to him and so connected." she then had this dreamy look on her face. Just then Nina came into the house

"Hey I made it sorry I am so late my mom's doctor appointment ran late." she said and she had this happy look on her face.

"So how did it go?" I asked very curious because her mother had been battling breast cancer for the last 6 months and there was a time when they all though she was not going to make it.

"Well her breast cancer is in remission." she said and tears of joy had spilled from her eyes. We all cheered.

"So what were you talking about before I came?" she asked while drying her eyes.

"Well our partners and what they like in bed but we didn't finish." Said Ethan with a smirk.

"And you will not finish. I haven't had sex in over 6 months and the only joy I had was from a battery operated friend, I am so sexually frustrated., I need me some man." she said and we began to laugh.

We baked for two more hour before juice came into the room "Hey I was supposed to take the baked goods to the bakery" he sniffed the room " God it smells wonderful." he looked around the room and when he looked at Nina his eyes grew wide and so did hers. They stood there looking at each other and the rest of us just looked at them and chuckled. Ethan cleared his throat and they jumped like they were electrocuted.

"So juice here are the things that need to go to the diner and here is some things that you can eat on the way. About 5 send in the prospects so they can deliver another batch." I say and he just nods. Nina writes something on a piece of paper and gives it to him.

"Here is my number call me, I am free at seven." she say giving him a flirty smile.

"Okay sweetheart I will. See you later." he winkes at her and leaved the room. Nina just leans down on the wall behind her and gives an exited scream.

"Oh my God, do you know how long I have wanted to go out with him. He is so cute and that dark skin and the kutte it is so hot. Not to mention the motorcycle." Kira just went over to her and patted her on the shoulder

"Good for you now we need to get to work my friend so get you head out of that lusty place and get t work."

we have worked for a couple of hours when I got a call from Lea that she will be staying at Eve's tonight and that she will see my at the dinner tonight. She is always there now a days. They have been spending their whole time there because they were studying so hard right now. A couple of weeks ago they have told us that they want to be midwives when they finish school and they were very serious about it. I am just so proud of Lea because she had been growing before my eyes into a wonderful woman. Just then the door bell rang and I went to get in. behind the door stood a man with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. When I looked at them they have taken my breath away. There was a beautiful arrangement of yellow daffodils and Lilly of the Valley the same flowers I have in my arm.

"Hello I have a delivery for Phoebe Jones." the man said

"Yea that is me, who have sent them?"

"I don't know ma'am I was just told to bring the flowers at this address for Phoebe Jones." he siad and gave them to me. I took some money out of my purse and gave him a twenty before he went. I sniffed them as I was walking to the kitchen. They all looked at them and gasped.

"Wow they are beautiful girl. Who sent them." Sammy said and I just looked at them smiling

"Who could have sent them, they are from Jax aren't they." I said giggling like crazy.

"You lucky cow. It has been moths since Greg have sent me any flowers or gave me a gift. They are really gorgeous." Ethan said sniffing them.

"There is a note here." Nina gave me the note and I read it " Just a gift to put a smile on your face because it warms my heart. Your smile is the most beautiful thing in the world. I can't wait for you to smile at me again."

"That is very nice and touching and I will puke rainbows in a minute but we need to get to work." Kira said and she was right. So worked for a couple more hours before we have finished and the prospects took the delivery to the dinner and they all went home. I just finished putting the bowl into the cabinet when Jax came into the house. I ran to him and gave him a big kiss.

"Well not that I am complaining but why did I deserve this?" he asked with his trademark kiss.

"I just love you, isn't that enough."

"Well in that case would you like to join me in the shower?" he asked and didn't wait for my answer but put me over his shoulder and took me to the shower while smacking my ass.

After a wonderful shower I was preparing everything I need to take to Gemma's to prepare dinner when Jax asked me

"So where are those flowers from?" he asked

"Ha ha very funny Jackson."

"I am not laughing, what is so funny?"

"There are not from you?" I asked a little confused and disappointed.

"I barely had the time to go to the bathroom today Pheebs, so who gave them to you?" he asked me with a suppisous look on his face and his lips in a tight line.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, I though they were from you. They did not give me any information about the sender." he looked at he flowers and he found the note.

"Well he must know you judging from that note. So who have you been smiling at?" he asked me throwing the note down forcefully.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I said getting angry myself and crossing me arms and narrowing my eyes.

"How should I know? How you been seeing someone behind my back?" at this moment I don't know how I felt. I was numb. Then suck anger came over to me that I couldn't take it and I slapped him. He looked shocked that I have done that and so was I but the anger got the best of me. I was shaking with anger.

"Yes Jax I have been fucking every guy that have seen because that's how I roll." I took my things and I slammed the door behind me with a shattering force and drove to Gemma. I was so angry that angry tears have fallen on my cheeks. That bastard accused me of cheating when he had half naked trashy whores hanging off him all the time but I didn't make a scene. I trusted him so why couldn't he do the same for me. I know that I shouldn't have hit him and I regret it but I can't even think about him at the moment.

When I got to the kitchen most of the old ladies where already there and they could see that I was in a bad mood so they didn't talk to me. Gemma came over and passed me her joint and I smoked and it calmed me down a little. I didn't even know when came I didn't care. I was still too angry hurt and betrayed to look at him. I was doing the mash potatoes with too much force when Gemma asked me

"So what did my son do to make you this pissed of. I mean you two can't keep away from ech other and now you can't look at him and he has this red spot on his cheek." I felt ashamed that I have hit him because now everyone an see it. I shouldn't have done that.

"He accused me of cheating. I got this beautiful bouquet and I though it was from him and there was a note about my smile and he though I was sleeping around. I got so angry I slapped him and I know I shouldn't have done that but I was so angry."

"Hey it is fine really, I would punch him I I were you. It is plain to see to everyone that looks at you that you only have eyes for my son, it looks like it is just him that does not see it. I know that you love my son but he needs to hear that he is the only one for you from time to time. In this life men need to know that their pussy is their. They feel threatened when somebody comes close because not every woman can take this life." Gemma said and I was so grateful for her

"Thanks Gemma, I don't know what I would do without you. Although I will not speak to him yet. I am completely devoted to him and I never gave him a reason to be jealous so I won't forgive him just yet" I hug her

"I hope so."

there were some heavy dished to be put on the table so we needed a little help from the boys.

"Hey Juice Kyle do you mind helping me with the dishes, they need to go on the table." I shouted and they came running.

"Sure thing." juice said and he had this dreamy look in his eyes and it is probably from Nina.

"So did you talk to Nina?" I asked him

"Yes I did and she couldn't make it tonight because they were celebrating her mom's health so we are seeing each other this weekend. I have completely no idea what to do for a date, I never had to do it you know. The girls usually just fall in my bed you know."

"Yea I know. Just take her to dinner and movies, she likes that sort of things. Or take her on a picnic somewhere really nice." I said and he nodded

"Thanks Phoebe, the picnic sounds nice maybe I will take her by the river its nice there." he said and went over to help Kyle.

"So Kyle how are things between you and April?" Gemma asked

"Not so good, she took our son and left to go to her parents in Modesto. We are getting a divorce but hope that she will let me see my son." he said looking really sad but he bough this on himself. He should have kept it in his pants. I talked to April a couple of times and she seemed like a mice woman. She had done what I would do. If Jax cheated on him I will not spare one though on it. I would be out of there with my children if we have any.

"I hope it works out for you." I said and he smiled at me and I smiled back.

At dinner I didn't even sit next to Jax I was sat down between Sammy and Piney. It was nice. We had a laugh. I looked at Jax and he was talking to Clay and I could see the red on his cheek and I felt so ashamed. God what have I done, I just hit him. That was unacceptable but God he deserve it.

After diner I was in the kitchen alone doing the dishes when Jax came up behind me

"Phoebe..." he started but I couldn't not here and not now. I turned around and looked at him

"Jackson I can't do it now. I am really sorry for hitting you but this is not the time and a place to have a conversation and frankly I am still mad at you." I said and he just nodded and looked so hurt. After the clean up I said goodbye to everyone else and kissed Lea goodnight and drove home where I know Jax will be waiting for me. And I was right he was leaning in his bike smoking. When I got out he looked at me and smiled and I gave him a smile of my own. I didn't say anything and I went inside. I know that we have to talk but I really don't know how to start I was very hurt.

He stood there and wiped his face with his hands and sighs "Phoebe I am so sorry, I was out of line here, I shouldn't have said that. I was just so angry and jealous that someone got you flowers and that you were so happy that you have got them. Please don't be angry at me." he said looking very sorry but I was not going to let it slide.

"So what so you think that sorry is going to cut it. Jax you have accused me of cheating when I never gave you the reason to be even jealous. I am not the one who has half naked girls throw themselves at you and yet I don't accuse you of sleeping with them. So how dare you accuse me of cheating. I trust you why can't you do the same for me?"

"Because you are to good for me. Jeeze Phoebe you could have anyone so why are you struck with me. Someday you are going to wake up and realise that you have made a mistake choosing to be with me and loving this life." he was pacing until he sat down in the couch. My anger simmered down and I sat down next to him.

"Jackson I do think about my decision. If I have made the right decision. What would I do if get locked up or killed. Its endless but when I look at you I know I have made a good decision because we don't know who we are until we are connect to someone else. We are better human being when we are with the person we were supposed to be. I belong here because I never felt so save the here with you and the club. They are my family and you need to stop second guessing yourself because there is no other man for me.2 I looked into his eyes and cradled his cheek in my hand.

"I love you so much Phoebe." he kissed me and took me to the bedroom where me made slow and passionate love.


End file.
